Masquerade Ball
by Skitt2199
Summary: When Fionna, a 17 year old, goes to have tea with Gumball after a jam sesh with Marshal Lee, Fionna is invited to a masquerade ball that is being held in the Candy Kingdom. When Fionna arrives she meets a strange suitor who sweeps her off her feet and steals her heart, but here's the catch, she doesn't know who he is so she is determined to find out who it is. (Now Complete!)
1. Jam Sesh

**Hey guys! Now that my other story ****_Why Would a Bad Little Boy want to hang out with a Good Little Girl? _****is finished i decided to make a new one. I have to write to live literally. So this started out as a small idea and now its flowing. I hope you like! Please please please review and tell me what you thought!**

* * *

"Fionna I can not tell you how off you are sister!" Marshal Lee said laughing showing his sharp fangs. "

"HEY! BALOON MUSIC IS THE WAY OF THE FUTURE!" she said punching him in the arm making him cry out and laugh even harder. "Just because you play a boring bass i play something thats unique and math." she said crossing her arms and smirking. He floated above her and had his bass strap wrapped around him, his ink black bangs falling into his flawless face. "Unlike you i've mastered my instrument. YOU just rub it and deflate your balloon to make awkward noises…! I actually play music!" He said strumming a few chords with a smile on his face floating near his hard as rock couch. Fionna rolled her eyes with a smirk and said, "Well i'm GOING to master mine and i'm going to be so much better then you!" Marshal was upside down now and he lowered himself so he was right in front of her face. "Is that a promise?" He said with a deep smooth voice that made Fionna blush. "You bet your ass! I am going to crush you!"

Marshal was right side up now and had his feet planed on the ground, "I doubt it!" he said with a deep chuckle turning around about to float but nearly fell when he felt something kick him in the back of the knee. He turned around dodging a fast punch, "I could SO out jam you in any balloon vs bass match!" she then proceeded to throw a jaw punch but Marshal jumped back now floating upside down right above her. "Missed me now you have to kiss me!" He said moving just inches in front of her face with a sexy smirk. Fionna was blushing madly, was he joking was he not, she had no idea. So she acted on impulse getting in that jaw punch after all making Marshal fall to the ground still smiling but not as much. "Take a joke when you hear one Fi. Lay off the merchandise, it took years to get it this perfect." He stood up and turned to see Fionna with a smirk with her fists raised, "Keep messing with me and maybe i'll have to make it less perfect." She tried not to widen her eyes, she did not think that through. She kept her composure and acted like it wasn't a big deal even on the inside dying of embarrassment. Marshal's eyes widened then he closed them strumming his guitar, maybe he forgot about the last remark. "Think i look perfect do you…?" he said showing his white sharp fangs once again. "Guess not' Fionna said in her thoughts making her eyes roll. "Yeah i know i'm sexy and whatever, but if you try to mess me up i'll have to mess you up….!" he said lunging at her and pinning her arms to the ground of his floor. She struggled and grunted but his strength was superior to hers so she finally gave up. Their gazes intertwined with each other, he was looking at her, she was looking at him. He started to lower his face towards hers and she freaked. She kneed him in the gut and flipped him over so she had her knees on his hips and her arms pinning him down. "Never lose guard when your around me man." she said flipping her bangs out of her face with a smile on her face. He rolled his eyes smiling as well showing his fangs. She just then remembered that she had to go to Gumball's for tea. She was probably so late! "Oh my glob i think i'm late," she said getting up and running to get her balloon.

"What are you late for?" Marshal asked with a curious look. Sitting up now on the floor.

"I have to go have tea with Gumball." Fionna said knowing Marshal will probably make fun of.

"Fionna that is so weird, you having to go to TEA with a MAN. I thought women go to tea with each other." he said floating up lounging with his arms behind his silky flowing hair.

RIght on que.

"What is your deal with Gumball?!" she said offended "And what is your deal with Tea. Men can have tea too you know."

He closed his eyes still smiling waving his hand, "Think what you want to think. But there's something wrong with that, sounds like he swings for the same team if you ask me…!"

"Okay i need to go, have you had your fun?" Fionna said with a letting on look.

"Yeah i guess…" he said pouting half heartedly trying to hold back a smile. "But i shouldn't say this but i think you could do so much better. Like me." he said with a playful smile that made her turn pink. "Just kidding, don't destroy the merchandise."

Fionna rolled her eyes and smiled now walking towards the door.

"I have to go. I'll see you later."

He got out his guitar and started strumming.

"Bye Fi."

She shut the door behind her and headed to the pink castle.


	2. Pink Everything Tea

**HEY! Just wanted to clarify. My cover image. I do not own it. All rights are reserved to the artist! And all rights reserved to the owners of Adventure Time. And i'm going to start posting on tuesdays and thursdays. Those days seem to work for me, Good? Good. Okay here you go.**

* * *

When she walked up to the door of the vast castle she knocked on the door.

"Hello Fionna Prince Gumball was waiting for you to arrive, please follow me." Peppermint Maid said as she turned and led the blonde heroine throughout the large ceilings and hallways of the pink castle. She was then led to a balcony with a quaint white round table with pink cookies, pink roses, pink icing pastries, hell maybe even the tea was pink. If Marshal saw this she would never hear the end of it. She'd been around him so much she could just hear his deep chuckle right now. She approached the table and Gumball turned around to meet her gaze.

"Hello Fionna" he said looking a bit impatient, but you know how royalty can be, do you? Whatever back to the story. "I've been waiting for approximately 33 minutes. But no matter" he said smiling half heartedly "lets chat shall we, have some rosemary pink tea peppermint maid has brewed for us!" They sat down at the small spring time looking table and Gumball poured the pink liquid into the white china tea cup. 'Even the damn tea is pink, maybe i should consider what Marshal said about gumball being alternative…' she said to herself inside the confides of her mind. They sipped their tea as Gumball rambled on about how he had all these experiments and meetings to attend this spring and how he's going to need to pick new spring decorations for the balls he will be holding in the Candy Kingdom. She just looked out over the terrace and pretended to listen looking interested having to say occasionally, "'How much different than last years decorations? 'or what new experiment?!' or "Meeting? Is it really important?!'" On the inside she was really hoping to just go home and sit and play video games, or strangely enough, hanging out with Marshal Lee. Its just the way he looked at her today. Did he really mean to kiss her? 'Probably not' she thought to herself. She stopped hearing Gumball speaking and shook her head of the thoughts and turned her head to see him with a questionable look on his face.

"I'm sorry i didn't hear that. What?"

He sighed like he was impatient again and said once more, "I see you having interactions with Marshal Lee quite often. How's he been?"

She was taken aback and puzzled by this question. Why was he asking her? 'Did he like him?' she thought to herself and said to herself 'What the hell?!' She just plainly responded, "He's been good, we've just been jamming, hanging, playing video games, watching movies, strangling pixies, and having our occasional pinning matches." she said chuckling to herself, thinking of how they would see who could pin each other the longest or who could distract the other. Gumball's eyes widened and he put his china cup down and asked, "Are you two dating? When you were looking towards the fields i saw your pupils dilate. You were probably thinking of him. Interesting." he said studying me closely, she started to get really uncomfortable and then said, "What the stuff! No we are not 'dating' i promise! We are just brother and sister! Honest!" To be perfectly truthful she had some feelings for Gumball, she just didn't want to look like it in front of Marshal because she would be teased and mocked endlessly. She was just for some reason really bored with all this, tea and stuff when it turns out to not be a date. Gumball smiled but then hid it and said, well that's a shame, i did the mathematics in my mind, you two would make a good couple." She was taken aback by this. WHAT?

"That's cool."

Gumball looked up after wiping his face after eating and saw Fionna's elbows on the table and she seemed to look tired. He needed to get this off his chest.

"Fionna, we have been friends for a long while." he took her hand in his "I can't fight this feeling i've been having about us. I am having a masquerade ball soon. I am going as Clide, will you be my Bonnie?" Her eyes must've looked like beach balls. Did she just hear him right? "I-I- would love too!" she said excitedly getting up and rushing over to hug him as he returned her embrace. 'FINALLY' she thought, 'I've been waiting for this for forever!' She pulled back, her face must've looked exactly like the pink walls behind them.

Gumball then quickly took both of her hands in his and says, "The ball is tonight, i hope that isn't to sudden."

"No! It's perfect." she said smiling "I have to go home and tell Cake to make me a dress!" she said backing towards the door. "I'll see you tonight Fionna." he said waving like a prince. She dash for the exit and when she got outside of the confides of the castle she jumped in the air and screamed a scream of joy. She then made a beeline to the tree house and burst open the door to find Cake playing Beemo. They turned to see a sweaty Fionna who was clearly out of breath running, Cake's tail then frizzed up and she ran to her sister.

"Whose chasing you Fi?! I'll take him down! Lemme at him, to think that whoever it is has the mind to go after my baby they thought wrong!"

Fionna calmed her sister down and told her the whole story leaving Cake with an open jaw that quickly turned into a smile.

"GIRL! I am going to make this happen! You will be the most beautiful girl there! Gumball will die when he sees how gorgeous you will be after i'm done with you. Common. Help me pick fabrics!"

Fionna rolled her eyes and smiled as she followed her sister to the wall with the shelves that held the many many fabrics they had and started choosing reds, blues, purples, all colors of the rainbow.


	3. Getting Ready

**Next Chapter is the ball i promise..! ;) Decided to post early, i've been writing ahead, already on chapter 10, hope you like this!**

* * *

Fionna waited for hours for Cake to finish the dress. She went adventuring, played video games, and watched heat signature. It was finally 6 hours after she had seen Gumball and the dress was done. Cake had refused for Fionna to pry in on her work after they picked out the fabrics. She ran out and jumped Fionna who was sitting on the couch reading the relationship books. She quickly dropped it when Cake pulled her to her feet and covered her eyes. "Okay girl are you ready for the masterpiece?!" she said trying to contain the excitement. Fionna smiled and let Cake lead her. Finally they stopped in the sewing room and positioned Fionna in front of the mannequin her dress was on.

"Okay. OPEN!" she said taking her hands off of her eyes and clasped them together prayer style over her mouth to contain her screams of excitement.

Fionna opened her eyes and before was a thigh length dark sparkly blue dress with a black sash at the waist with a perfect bow in the middle, with a black lace ribbon on the edge of the sweet heart neckline. On the head of the mannequin there was a blue satin mask that went down to her cheek bones with black ribbon on the edges and it was held on the face with a rubber string. Fionna was speechless. She slowly approached it and put her hands over her mouth and nearly started crying.

"Do you like it!?" Cake said with enthusiasm.

Fionna turned around and hugging her sister tightly whispered, "Oh thank you so much! You're the best sister ever."

Cake hugged her sister back stroking her back, "I try baby, I try."

When they separated they looked at the time and realized it was 1 hour until the ball started.

Cake turned to her sister and said, "Honey cakes we gotta get you ready! Would you agree to let your hair down for this one, I have a special hair style planned…" she said with a devious smile that made Fionna curious so she agreed. She first took her shower, shaving her underarms, legs, and even for this occasion, her bikini region. (shut up pervs) She wrapped a fowl around herself when she's done and Cake had laid out her dress on a chair she had moved into the bathroom with a note that said, Put this on before we dry and do your hair, i don't want it to mess up. Thanks sugar! -Cake

She slipped the dress on delicately and wrapped her hair in a towel when she was done to dry it some before they actually dried it. Cake squealed when she saw Fionna and how the dress turned out.

"Oh baby cakes you look beautiful! NOW! Lets get to this hair business."

She first dried out Fionna's long long hair and looked at it a minutes to see how she was going to style it. Then it came to her.

She curled it so it looked wavy. She then took the hair and placed it in a messy but delicately done bun that was just over her left shoulder and curled her bangs so that they had a type of swirl and pinned it into the bun and it looked like Fionna didn't have any at all. She then inserted white flowers into the bun to make it maven more delicate than it already was. Then Cake insisted on Fionna putting on makeup just for this occasion. Fionna protested but then decided to agree because she knew that she would look 10x better. So Cake applied, mascara after she curled her eyelashes, then applied bronzer then blush to add some color to her already fair cheeks. Then took out the lipstick and made sure it was extra red and then glossed it so it looked shiny. Fionna had her eyes closed the entire time. Was she really looking at herself or was this someone else she had no clue. Cake smiled and said as if reading her thoughts, "Yes hon' that's you in the mirror. Don't you look so pretty!" Fionna got out of the chair she had been sitting in while Cake had been working on her. She walked in front of a full length mirror and turned around a few times to look at herself. She was amazed. With the mask on no one will be able recognize her. She smiled at the thought and then remembered, shoes. She turned to Cake who seemed to read her mind again holding a pair of black high heeled strappy sandals. When she put them on she grew 3 inches taller. She jumped with excitement and nearly fell over but her sister was there to hold her up. She gave Cake another hug seeing the time was getting close to party time. So she said her goodbyes and put on her mask and walked out the door with out her pack, or weapons. 'This time', she thought, 'i am going to feel beautiful, and maybe even find the one, obviously Gumball.' She thought to herself as she walked hastily towards the glowing castle which was lit for the ball. She remembered Cake's words when she had said goodbye, "Be back by morning."

* * *

**If you want to really see how Fionna's hair looked, look up on Google 'Bun hairstyles.' it's the 25th one. ;)**


	4. The Party: Take 1

**PARTY TIME! REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! is it good or bad? what do you think?**

* * *

When she opened the door to the ballroom the candy people and regualrs seemed to part the way for Fionna, she didn't want to act like herself to she swayed her hips as she walked hearing some turn to their friend and say, 'who is that,' 'she's gorgeous,' 'too bad i already have a date,' making her blush and laugh. She then walked up to Gumball who was waiting by the punch table and she took off her mask smiled and said, "hey! Its me. How do i look?" she said gesturing to her dress. Gumball's eyes widened and he purses his lips as if he wasnt impressed with the way she looked and he said, "Fionna you look, pretty. But" Jesus there's a but. Her smile quickly turned into a dirty glare and narrowed her eyes "i expect my dates to be less provocative," he said gesturing all of me "i dont want my male subjects ogling you, my date, thereby direspecting me their ruler." This was all about him. Allthe time all about Gumball. She said crossing her arms over her chest," so lemme get this right. You want me to look ugly, so that no guys will want to dance with me there by making me all yours. What the hell is wrong with you?! Why does it always have to be about you you jerk?!" Gumball looked furious. "Fionna do not talk to a royal in such manner!"

Fionna uncrossed her arms and put them on her hips. "I can do whatever the hell i want! I thought you were better than this. Im out of here. Now, you can be date-LESS." She said speed walking towards the bathroom feeling the tears flowing down her eyes messing up her makeup.

She couldn't believe him. "What did I ever see in him?!" she thought to herself. Just that he was nice, smart, fairly attractive, everything she had her eye on. And now. It was wiped clean in a matter of seconds. She burst through the doors of the one person bathroom and turned on the light and put her hands on the counter and stared at her reflection. "Am i not pretty enough?" she said aloud letting the tears flow not caring about her makeup because she knew she had back up supplies in her bra. Then she did a face palm, "Idiot! He said you were too pretty!" Then she smiled, "Yeah, i'm too pretty for him. That bastard. I'm not going to let him get me down tonight." she said wiping her tears and taking out the mascara and blush. She applied the mascara making sure her eyelashes were extra long. She added the blush to her bronzed cheeks and plastered a smile on her face, still feeling down, but she managed to make it look believable. She walked out the door and seemed shyer than when she walked in the door, she scanned the snack and punch table making sure gum ball was no where to be seen. When it was confirmed, she walked over and got some punch and snagged a cookie and went back to an empty table. She sat down and swayed to the music in her chair as it played, everything seemed to be moving by slower than normal. She even started zoning out and thinking of other things like, 'who has gum ball asked to be his date', 'what do you think marshal is doing tonight? Should i ditch and go see him, he always knows how to make me feel better' she then pulled herself out of this haze when a man in a back tux with a red bow tie, and red gloves, a red mask, and his hair slicked back, she could't tell what color it was, walked towards her. Once he was looking down at her he bent down and showed his straight teeth and said, "What is a beautiful girl like you doing sitting here all alone?"

The way he spoke, it made her feel mysteriously better.

"I- someone dumped me." she said looking down not allowing herself to cry.

She then felt a hand pull her chin up and say with a toothy smile, "Well whoever it was, they don't know what they're missing. Do you want to dance?"

She held her hand up placing it delicately into the man's hand. Their fingers intertwined with ease and seemed like they were meant to fit perfectly together. The red masked man led her to the dance floor just as a slow song started, he took her right hand in his left, and she put her left on his shoulder, and his right on her waist pulling her close. They swayed to the piano in the song, A Thousand Years, the lyrics spoke to her through the music as she thought, 'I wish i had something like that' as the music sang,

'I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for A Thousand Years, I'll love you a thousand, Moooore.'

She felt like crying but then let a tear slip. The masked man saw this and wiped her tear with his thumb and pulled her into a dancing embrace. She wasted to pull away and beat the living hell out of him for touching her, but she couldn't. She was shocked, yes, but she then closed her eyes and hugged him back. He told her things were king to be okay and that if she needed a shoulder to cry on, she had him. She felt comfort in him somehow, she just couldn't explain it.

The world seemed to move by past them as they were stuck in this perfect moment together. The words in the song spoke perfectly, 'All along i believed i would find you, time has brought your heart to me, i would love you for A Thousand Years, and love you a thousand, more. One step closer.'

By the time the song had ended it seemed like a thousand years in this perfect moment. She then looked up at the man who she was equally as tall due to her shoes. She smiled and stated, "I don't know how i would've been happy the rest of the night without you, thank you." Just as she was about to pull him into a tighter embrace, she placed her lips to his, she was startled at herself but she kissed him anyway and then when she parted he said with a deep soothing voice with a sweet gaze, "You're welcome, that's what i'm here for." The rest of the night they talked about each other, and danced the rest of the night together, but then it drew near morning. They both seemed to look at the time and they said, "I have to go." They laughed and he rubbed the back of his neck as she looked down and rubbed her arm, they were both blushing. He walked her to the entrance of the castle and leaned closer to her and kissed her but more passionately and said, "I hope we see each other again." After they separated he ran off into the plains. Fionna smiled to herself, and jumped up and screamed for joy when she closed the front doors and made sure no one heard her. She fell down forgetting about her shoes and she quickly took them off and started running home. But when she got to the middle of the field she had a sudden realization. Tears started rolling down her eyes and she said to herself with disbelief, "I didn't even get his name."


	5. Some Recon Work

**HEY! thank you so much for the reviews for those who did it means so much! And for KoOkImOnStA you will have to wait and find out... ;)**

* * *

(Marshal Lee's POV yesterday)

"Glob i think i'm late!" Fionna said with what looked like to me worry. I had no choice to figure out what, because hey, i'm curious.

"What are you late for?"

"I have to go have tea with Gumball." Fionna said knowing I will probably make fun of that statement. And she's right.

"Fionna that is so weird, you having to go to TEA with a MAN. I thought women go to tea with each other." I said floating up lounging with my arms behind my head chuckling to myself.

"What is your deal with Gumball?!" she said offended "And what is your deal with Tea. Men can have tea too you know."

I decided to close my eyes to add attitude still smiling and waved my hand saying, "Think what you want to think. But there's something wrong with that, sounds like he swings for the same team if you ask me…!"

"Okay i need to go, have you had your fun?" Fionna said with a letting on look.

"Yeah i guess…" I said pouting half heartedly trying to hold back a smile. "But i shouldn't say this but i think you could do so much better. Like me." I said with a playful smile that made her turn pink, I also felt inside like i actually meant it, but she would never go for me, and that's just stupid, I'm a Vampire King, I don't have time for relationships. "Just kidding, don't destroy the merchandise."

Fionna rolled her eyes and smiled now walking towards the door.

"I have to go. I'll see you later."

I wanted to play some guitar so i took it out and started strumming.

"Bye Fi."

She shut the door behind her and headed to the pink castle. I kinda wanted to see what they were going to talk about so i decided to do some recon work. I plastered a smirk onto my face floating swiftly after Fionna taking an umbrella to block the sun and made sure she didn't see me.

"I wonder what that pink homo is gonna talk to her about." I watched Fionna walk into that pink castle. I floated towards the terrace that Fionna was obviously being led to. I turned invisible and floated above the roof and laid on my stomach still invisible watching as Gumball looked nervous about something. I thought it was pretty funny so i laughed knowing he wouldn't hear me. When Fionna came out and sat down i had to stop, she had vulcan hearing. But i took notice of the table setting, every damn thing was pink. What the hell. I couldn't contain the laughter, so i let out a deep chuckle. Then i saw Fionna turn her head from side to side, "Damn her vulcan hearing." I said in the softest voice i could manage. I shut myself up to listen to their conversation.

"Hello Fionna" he said looking a bit impatient, "I've been waiting for approximately 33 minutes. But no matter" he said smiling half heartedly "lets chat shall we, have some rosemary pink tea peppermint maid has brewed for us!" They sat down at the small spring time looking table and Gumball poured the tea into the white china tea cup. I focused my eyes on seeing what color the tea is, 'If it's pink i'm going to laugh so hard!' I saw that it was i had to move away from the castle to laugh, i couldn't hold it in, i also couldn't believe that she would fall for a guy like him, I knew she was trying to hide it too. But being the nice guy i am, i don't torment her about it. When i floated back they were sipping their tea and I yawned a few times because Gumball droned on and on about stupid royal stuff. Since i'm royalty too i know what he means, but if i was him would shut my Q hole and talk about stuff we're both interested in. I actually felt bad for Fionna because she had to endure that. We were both starting to fall asleep until i heard my name.

"i'm sorry i didn't hear that. What?" Fionna said in total oblivion. I didn't know if i heard correct either.

He sighed like he was impatient again and said once more, "I see you having interactions with Marshal Lee quite often. How's he been?" My eyes widened. What. the. hell?! He was asking about me? That is the most alternative thing i have ever heard! I could tell Fionna was puzzled as much about this as i was, her face made me chuckle. But she responded, "He's been good, we've just been jamming, hanging, playing video games, watching movies, strangling pixies, and having our occasional pinning matches." I laughed. Did she actually just say that? Ha, i could feel my face blush. I wonder what twinkle toes over there thinks of that. I had to cover my mouth from laughing when Gumball made the funniest face ever! He looked appalled and mortified at the same time. He set his cup down saying, "Are you two dating? When you were looking towards the fields i saw your pupils dilate. You were probably thinking of him. Interesting." he said studying her closely, I could tell she started to get really uncomfortable and then said,

"What the stuff! No we are not 'dating' i promise! We are just brother and sister! Honest!" That made me chuckle. So defensive. My smile quickly faded when Gumball smiled and said, "Well that's a shame, i did the mathematics in my mind, you two would make a good couple." I was take aback as much as she was. How do you even figure that out with stupid math?!

"That's cool," she said with just a leisurely response.

I was smiling at how she was probably thinking about it. I returned my attention back to the table when i saw Gumball take Fionna's hand in his, 'What the hell is going on?!' I screamed inside my head.

Then I heard Gumball say, "Fionna, we have been friends for a long while." he took her other hand in his "I can't fight this feeling i've been having about us. I am having a masquerade ball soon. Since i'm hosting, do you want to accompany me?"

Her eyes looked like mine, big and full of disbelief. Did I just hear him right? "I-I- would love too!" she said excitedly getting up and rushing over to hug him as he returned her embrace. Marshal felt a light punch in the stomach, he knew she liked that pink butt, but she had always tried to hide it. He felt like spitting and going down there to punch the living hell out of the pink prince, but he decided with his best judgement that it was better if he stayed up there invisible. Then he saw that he took both of her hands in his and said, "The ball is tonight, i hope that isn't too sudden…" Then a grin formed across my face, i had an idea. I think i'm just gonna have to crash this party of his. I decided i could float away now, so i raced home and picked out that tux i've been saving for a special occasion, I didn't want people to know it was me, so i ran out and picked up some red gloves, a red bow tie, and since people will probably recognize me because of my hair, i got some gel to slick it back with and some fake straight looking teeth to cover up my fangs. I also got a silk red mask that went down to my cheek bones.

Hours passed by, and i had just been playing my bass and playing video games, because i didn't need hours like Fionna probably needed, i just needed one. When i went to get ready, i took a shower, put on my tux, tied my bow tie, slicked my hair back, but on my mask and then my gloves, and put on my fancy shoes, and was on my way out the door. I didn't want Fionna to see me on my way to the party, just in case i happen to see her i turned invisible and flied to the candy castle. I never saw Fionna on my way there so she must've been early.

I planted my feet on the ground in front of the doors hoping no one saw me. When i walked in the door i was greeted with loud music and lots of candy people. But there was no sign of Fionna or Gumball. Then i thought to checked the clock. My damn clock at my house was wrong! It was an hour after the party had started! I mentally cussed himself out then decided to walk around and enjoy myself while I was here. After a while I had come to a conclusion, Fionna had left already, or she had left with him somewhere… I knew what them meant and it made me want to vomit. But before I was about to leave, I saw her… The most beautiful girl I had ever seen.


	6. The Party: Take 2

(Marshal's POV at the party)

The girl was all alone in the corner of the room at a table all by herself. I felt bad for a beautiful girl, but I watched her for a minute. She had a blue sparkly dress, that went over her sexy curves. I smiled to myself at the thought, her blonde hair was in a tight but perfectly messy bun and it reminded him of Fionna, but the girl didn't have any bangs. I thought the flowers in her hair was a nice touch. She had a sweet heart neckline that showed cleavage, he shook his head and decided not to think of that. The shoes she was wearing complimented her calved, he could tell even though she had her legs crossed and was sitting down. I wanted to see what she looked like. Her lips were as red as a rose that made me hungry, her mask was the same color as her dress. That was all I could tell.

I wanted to cheer her up so i walked over to her, when she saw me she looked up from her gaze and took her head off of her arm that had her elbow resting on the table. I was kneeling now and said hoping to sound flirty, "What is a beautiful girl like you doing sitting here all alone?" I flashed a straight toothy smile hoping to make her feel better. She gave a weak smile and blushed. 'Mission accomplished,' i thought to myself.

"I- someone dumped me." she said looking down i could tell not allowing herself to cry. I put my finger under her chin and tilted it so she was looking at me again. I flashed a smile, "Well whoever it was, they don't know what they're missing. Do you want to dance?"

She held up her hand so that i could take it, I intertwined my fingers with hers. I couldn't help but feel like they were meant to hold hands because of how perfect they intertwined. I led her to the dance floor and had planned it just right. The perfect slow song came on, (Italicized) A Thousand Years. Perfect. I put my arm around her waist and felt her tense up but then relaxed when i pulled her close and gave her a reassuring grin. I took her right hand in my left, and she put her left on my shoulder, and started swaying to the music. It was so beautiful, i closed my eyes and just absorbed the lyrics and maybe use it for some inspiration later.

_'Heart, beats fast, colors, and promises…_

_How to be brave, How can i log when i'm afraid, to, fall,_

_Watching you stand a-lone, _

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away some how…_

_One, step, Clo-ser…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand, Mooooore…' _

During the instrumental, i looked down and saw a tear slip from the girl's face. I bet the music touched her like it had touched me. She was as tall as me and i brought my hand up to wipe a tear that had slipped down her cheek. She dared not look up, i could tell. So i pulled her into a dancing embrace with her face towards my neck hoping to comfort her, even though i knew little about her, it seemed as though I had for a thousand years.

_'Time stands, still. Beauty, in all she, is… _

_I will be brave._

_I will not let any-thing, take, a-way…_

_Standing in front, of, meee-. _

_Every breath, every hour has come to this… _

_One. Step. Clo-ser. _

_I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, i have loved you, for a thou-sand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. _

_And all along i believed i, would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thou-sand years, i'll love you for a thou-sand mooooooore.' _

By the time the song had ended it seemed like a thousand years in this perfect moment. I could feel the girl smile against my shoulder and she pulled away stating, "I don't know how i would've been happy the rest of the night without you, thank you." She then pulled me into a tight hug. Then she placed her red lips to mine. She tasted like strawberry gloss, and i was surprised. She came off so strong when before she was a timid shy bunch of sadness. When we parted i said with a hopefully gentle gaze, " "You're welcome, that's what i'm here for." The rest of the night we talked about each other, and danced the rest of the night together, but then it drew near morning. I couldn't be out here, if the sun touched me i would smoke and everyone would know it was me. As if reading my mind, we both seemed to look at the time and we said at the same time, "I have to go." She giggled as i gave a throaty chuckle and rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed for some reason, when i looked up her cheeks were pink. At least it wasn't only me. I decided to walk her to the entrance, closing out our evening. We turned to face each other and i delicately took her hands in mine and leaned foreword and kissed her but more passionately, when i parted i said, "I hope we see each other again…"

I let go of her hands and waved and ran into the plains and i looked back making sure she couldn't see me. When i was sure of it i turned invisible and jumped into the air and caught myself by floating in loops and screamed,

"YEAH!" I finally found someone who was, well, everything. I flew straight home and when i got inside i leaned against the door and let out a sigh as i felt totally happy for once. Then it came to me, I felt so stupid i couldn't even describe. I buried my face in my hands and felt like i was seriously going to cry.

"GOD DAMMIT I DIDN'T GET HER NAME!" I screamed and started punching the walls, i had no way of getting to her. When i decided to stop, i ripped off my tux bitterly and tossed it in the closet and put my mask, gloves, and tie in the box labeled 'memories' under my bed. I kicked the door open to my bathroom and took a shower to wash the gel out of my hair and put on a black rock shirt and boxers. I didn't know any other way of getting my anger out without tearing my house down, so i plugged my bass into my amp and turned it up all the way and played until i felt the house shake and the tears flow.

* * *

**The song is more detailed in this one because since, he's a musician i wanted him so listen more to the music than Fionna. Hope you liked! Review and tell me what you thought! Or have any ideas on future chaps! Thanksssss**


	7. Therapy Session

**HEY! Today's update day! so i hope you really enjoy! Sorry if there are lots of mistakes... LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED! please continue to review, favorite and follow! **

* * *

Fionna looked around her frantically and turned in 360's and she couldn't see him anywhere. The tears came faster now, and she couldn't stop them no matter how hard she tried. She ran home feeling the tears on her neck and when she got home she found a not on the table that read 'Dear Babycakes, I just left to go to LM's. There's some spaghetti on the stove, its cold but you can heat it up if your hungry. I got some new vanilla ice cream too if you wanted dessert. EATING THE WHOLE TUB IS NOT ALLOWED! Only a bowl. I'll be back later today. XO Cake.

"Did Cake really have to be away now! I can't believe this, when i needed to talk to her most, she's not home!" she felt the tears flowing like waterfalls and ran upstairs and took off her dress and put it under her bed with her shoes and she took off the make up and undid her hair. When she changed into pajamas after she showered she just sat on her bed, hugged her knees and cried. This went on for a few hours as she just sat there and cried and stared at the wall thinking.

Finally. 'A man who understood me, who was caring, seemed outgoing, sweet, and i could tell by his smirks and his smile that he had a bad attitude but underneath was a sweet guy,' she said to herself inside her thoughts. She didn't know what to do, she thought she should go to Marshal's, but he probably wasn't awake in the morning. He always knew how to make her feel better, did she like him? She was torn two ways, the masked man, and Marshal. She thought maybe it would be better to be with Marshal, be he and her are bros. She looked up and got a determined look on her face. "I am going to find that masked man! I'm bound to find him somewhere in Aaa!" She threw her legs over the side of the bed and got dressed in her normal outfit and stuffing her hair in her hat as usual. She was astonished how different she had looked from the night of the party, and now. She was two totally different people. Fionna got her back pack and slung it tightly around her shoulders and headed out of the house, searching for the strange man who stole her heart.

(Marshal's POV)

I had been in a haze ever since the morning, been strumming his guitar on full volume... I calmed down but still was not mad now, just, sad. I just felt like an idiot for not asking her name! That was the first thing you say to a person so it shouldn't be that hard to say, 'Hey i'm Marshal Lee what's your name?' I had been saying that to myself all day. I was exhausted, I had actually been crying to my surprise so my face was tear-stained, and was tired from all the angry energy. I didn't give a crap though. I just wanted to play my guitar and sulk. Should i call Fi and invite her over to watch a movie? I think i had some feelings for her ever since Gumwad asked her to the party, I guess you don't know what you can get when it's gone. But I liked that girl too. I have Fionna, and i have the girl. I didn't know what to do. I just decided to stay here, in the confines of my own home right now. I just want to get out of this haze before i go anywhere. Then i heard a knock at the door. "Damn who in the hell could that be!" i wasn't in the mood for company but i set my base down and floated towards the door and when i opened it i saw a tired Fionna that looked like she had been wandering for hours. Her cheeks were burned from the sun, her forehead was sweaty, and she smelled like grass, but her eyes were also puffy.

"Hey Fi what goes on?" i said leaning my arm against the opened door and she looked at me with tired eyes and asked,

"Can i just come in i've had a hard day." I was worried, i think i knew where this was going. She had slept with Gumball and now he was treating her like garbage.

"Yeah sure." I held the door open for her and she practically stumbled inside my house and fell on the couch. I didn't care i had on only boxers and a shirt. This was Fionna.

"What happened Fi?"

She pulled her head up and blew her bangs out of her face and started with,

"Well yesterday, Gumball asked me to go to a dance with him that he was hosting" i acted like i had no idea what she's talking about because i didn't want her to know that i was there to find her and crash his party "and i got all dressed up, i thought i looked really pretty and when i got there he was all like 'i expect my dates to look less 'provocative' because i don't want the candy men to ogle you because that would be disrespecting me their ruler!' I was so mad i told him that i didn't want to be his date anymore and i was about to leave when i met this guy…" her face suddenly blushed and her mood seemed to improve i was curious to know who it was "He comforted me and made me feel special! You could say he stole my heart" she looked into the plains and i saw her eyes were glistening, she looked as though she was about to cry "but i don't know who he is. I searched for him for hours today and i couldn't find him anywhere!" she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. I bet i looked like an idiot, i had no idea of what to say. So i put my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder, "It'll be okay Fionna, i bet he will find you and-" she suddenly became more hysterical and she shouted, "But he doesn't even know my name!" she buried her face in her hands and cried even harder. This was so sad, i didn't know how to make her feel better. It seemed to me that usually when she comes over movies always make her feel better. But the only movies i have are scary… I do have this one, It only has suspense. I unwrapped my arm from around her shoulder and I stood up and went to get the movie, 'Rear Window.' I put it in her lap she took her face out of her hands to look at it, still sniffling. She handed it back to me and said, "Marshal, i'm not in the mood for a scary movie. Just don't bother." She put her head back into her hands and i saw her shoulders move up and down, she was still crying. I looked at it and my head was filled with memories, during the mushroom war, Simone before the crown, and Hambo before Ashley sold him.

"You know Fi, this isn't even scary. This is one of the oldest movies i own. It came out right as the Mushroom War started."

Fionna looked at me like she was thinking of trusting me and not. I got up anyway and put it in the player and sat back down and Fionna scooted closer to me, she always got scared during these movies and clung to my shirt. I smirked and put my arm around her, and he placed her head on my shoulder.

Through the movie i could hear her breathing quicken especially during the very suspenseful parts. When she hears the scream she jumps and wrapped her arm around my neck and the other was clutching my shirt, she then proceeded to scoot even closer to me putting the top of her head in the curve of my neck. She jumped about four more times until the movie ended and her eyes weren't red, they were fixated on the TV screen but when it ended she noticed how she was holding my shirt and how she was seated. She removed her arms and scooted an inch away blushing a crimson color smiling like she was embarrassed, "Sorry, that was good. You do know your movies." I waved my hand at her, "No problem, you were really bunked up. I had to help, because that's what i do!"

I was going for the playful look and she nudged my shoulder with hers and said,

"I know. That's why i came here. Cake was gone. I certainly didn't want to go to see him…" she looked out the window and gave it a grimace, i knew she meant Gumwad. I smiled feeling happy to help her instead of our usual teasing and game of punches. But i knew she meant what she said when she said she knew that i would help.

(Fionna's POV)

I did mean what is said. Did he know that i did? Why am i so fixated on this. Oh Glob he's looking at me like i'm a weirdo. he only just chuckled and said, "You look like your over analyzing things. Just relax." He started rubbing the side of my arm, it comforted me a lot. I didn't know what it was, was it him? Or was it just the feeling of his skin cooling me down? I didn't know how close i was to him until i really looked at him, i saw his mouth curve into a smile and he waved his hand in front of my face, making me snag out of my trance. I blinked a few times and he laughed and said, "Fi are you a cashier?"

"No but-!"

"Then why were you checking me out?" He started laughing so had he fell on the floor holding his sides.

I rolled my eyes and pounced on him pinning his arms beside him and sat on his stomach, i didn't want to sit lower because that would get, awkward… He wasn't laughing anymore, just smirking.

"Now so funny anymore?" It felt like i was blushing but i didn't care. I smirked at him and he darted trying to get out of the embrace. It felt like he wasn't even trying, then i didn't see him anymore! Glob he was invisible.

"Marshal that's not funny!" he wasn't moving it started to scare me. "MARSHAL!" I shook him. No movement. I carefully moved my hand about to slap his face to wake him up but then his face reappeared in front of mine just an inch away and said really deeply, "Boo!" He then placed his lips to mine and caught me off guard. I got mesmerized but the kiss and kissed him back wrapping my hands in his ink black hair. When i finally came to my senses i got a little freaked out and I got up and he pinned me again. I bet i looked deranged.

"It was actually very funny!" he pinned my arms by my side and sat on my hips since it wasn't that awkward for me.. I had mixed emotions, i didn't know if i should be happy, mad, or angry that he kissed me. So i acted on instinct. I kneed him in his 'special area' and he rolled off of me holding his crotch and i took the advantage to get up and i was still weirded out by the kiss. I was walking backwards away from him thinking he might pounce again.

"What the flop you kissed me!" I didn't watch where i was stepping but the next thing i knew the world was moving up, and then the world went black. I had passed out. How smart…


	8. My Head Hurts

**OMG guys thank you so much for the awesome feedback! It makes me feel so special! Hope you enjoy! and for realsky, you will find out soon i promise...! ;)**

* * *

(Fionna's POV)

When i opened my eyes i took the opportunity to stretch as i usually did in the morning. I sat up and felt a sharp pain on the side of my head, I felt where the pain was coming from and i felt a throbbing lump under my hand. I inhaled sharply when i put pressure on it, right after i saw Marshal come into the room hastily and i was about to go off on him about knocking and this is my house. But he put his finger over my mouth hushing me instantly and out the ice pack to my head. I relaxed and closed my eyes, my head felt better but it also hurt more because of the pressure. When i opened them i became more aware of my surroundings, i was in Marshal's bedroom, my hair was down, and it was damp in some parts…. I needed an explanation! What it looked like to me was that when i passed out, Marshal gave me a bath… I moved his hand away from my mouth and clutched the ice pack and sat up.

"What the stuff! My hair is wet! Did you… Bathe me?!" I shouted at him trying to get up, but when i planted my feet on the ground and suddenly i got major vertigo, and the red room spun and i almost fell down but Marshal caught me and was now floating and holding me bridal style. When i finally was able to see, he looked concerned and i said trying not to freak out,

"What happened to me..?" He sighed and set me down on the bed so my back was against the wall at the head of the bed on the pillows and he sat his legs crisscrossed in front of me. Oh Glob is this gonna be bad…?!

"Well when you pinned me i wanted to catch you off guard so i kissed you. You kneed me in the balls. Which still hurt..!" he smirked at me and i felt myself blushing and smiled, "You stumbled backwards and hit the side of your head on the side table. You started bleeding.." he started looking uncomfortable, it probably was even though he drinks the color it must've been hard not to.. He didn't did he?!

"You didn't-" i asked worried.

"NO! NO WAY!" I trusted him and nodded my head

"Anyway.." he continued "your hat got red from the blood and when took it off to wash it, all of the side of your head was red from the blood and your hair was bloody too. So i ran a warm bath and washed your hair, ONLY YOUR HAIR! I promise. Then i put you to bed." I believed him, but then again i didn't a little, i don't know why. He could tell i was thinking about all of this and raised his hand and said, "I absolutely promise i didn't do anything else!" I decided to believe him after that, because my head started hurting from thinking too much. But i also couldn't help thinking of the kiss, it was my REAL first kiss, because the one with the masked man didn't count, because i could never see him again… I thought i was about to start crying again so i just I closed my eyes and nodded my head at him and laid down. In seconds i was asleep.

(Marshal's POV)

"SHE DID WHAT NOW! YOU HAD BETTER GET READY BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE IMMORTAL! DON'T THINK I WON'T!"

"Listen Cake" i tried to tell her on the other side of the line "all that happened was SHE fell back, i didn't push her, or anything."

"Don't feed me lies Marshal Lee! I know you did something now what was it?!" Cake said in a rage on the other side of the phone.

I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to come up of a logical explanation besides me kissing her. When i couldn't, i told her the whole story and she was silent.

"Why did you kiss her Marshal? You could've done anything else. But you kissed her…" she said sarcastically and half in disbelief. I could just see her smirking on the other side of the phone.

"i don't know! I just acted on what my gut told me too. Which was to kiss her." I felt my cheeks getting hot even though they aren't even supposed to blush, i could feel like they did anyway. I heard movement upstairs, it was probably Fionna waking up.

"Cake i got to go. FIonna just woke up."

"NO! I need to talk to he-" I hung up. I chuckled to myself thinking of how ballistic she is right now. I floated upstairs to find Fionna with her hand on her forehead and her eyes closed, her legs over the side of the bed. She looked like she was in pain. I wrapped my arm around her and she immediately wrapped around me and buried her face in my neck and threw her legs over mine so she was kind of sitting on my lap. She said in a soft voice,

"Thank you for taking care of me. It means a lot." she pulled away and kissed my cheek and resumed her position.

"You're welcom Fi," i said resting the cheek she kissed on top of her head. I was waiting for the question of why i kissed her, then i thought to soon, "Marshal? Why DID you kiss me?" She pulled her head up and looked at me. I bet i look like an idiot, my mouth was open trying to say something but nothing came out. I had to tell her something.

"Well, i don't know Fi, i just wanted to catch you off guard i guess." I really didn't know why but i felt like we had, something, like a connection. Like, we have had something before, somewhere else…

She nodded and i guess she was still dazed by the injury and the sleep and said, "Well i'm glad my REAL first kiss was you and no one else." I was thinking she meant with one she probably had with Gumball at the night of the party didn't mean anything, that's why she said 'real', but i was also shocked. She was being so chill about admitting this. Then i heard a rumbling, it was her stomach, a guess it's dinner time.

"I'm going to run to Cake's house for you so i can get some food for you. Maybe some clothes for you to change into, so that i can wash those." Fionna nodded and got off of me and got back into my red and black sheet bed. She rolled over and probably was going to fall asleep so i grabbed my black hoodie and slipped it on over my head and put the hoodie up, opened my umbrella so it was covering my face, because it was towards the end of the afternoon just almost night time and made my way towards the treehouse.


	9. The Truth

**OMG guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and positive feedback! Review and tell me what you think of this and what you think should happen in further chapters. I'll see if i can work it in. I'm only on Ch 14 almost 15, so there's still room for ideas. LOVE YA'LL! and for carocat2562 you will find out soon, i promise. ;)**

* * *

(Fionna's POV)

I didn't feel like going back to sleep now that Marshal left. So i just decided to get up and look around, snooping was apart of nature…! I smirked at myself and thought that Marshal would probably do the same when he gets my clothes, my underwear drawer probably… I shivered at the thought but ill kick his ass later if i found out he did. I slowly stood up balancing myself on the bedside table and when it was official that i was okay to walk around i moved towards his bass that was sitting on its proper holder, i picked it up and plucked a few strings. It WAS really cool so i strummed more feeling like a rockstar, i laughed at myself thinking about how stupid i look so i set it down. I move towards his desk where he clearly writes songs and i kept seeing something like, 'Mystery Girl' and 'My Secret Angel' and something about a mystery girl. Did he have a girl in his life? He couldn't be talking about me! He knew everything about me, and i knew, almost, everything about him… Trying to get there though. I smiled and moved away from the desk and my stomach was i swear about to eat itself. I had to have a snack. So i sped carefully towards the ladder and climbed down cautiously, when i reached the ground i walked into the kitchen and open the refrigerator and grabbed an apple. It was juicy and i understood why Marshal like the apple's color the most, it was delicious! It filled me up just enough to where i could wait for the food he was bringing me. I moved out of the kitchen and threw away the core when i was done, i walked to the stack of movies that he had and saw that he was right, he only had scary movies. I shuffled through all of the movies and his music, then one boxed movie trilogy and CD caught my eye. It was the Twilight Saga movies.

"Why the stuff would he have these," i said aloud as my brows knit together as i examined the movies. He probably wanted to make fu not them. Then the CD i began to look at, it was the Breaking Dawn soundtrack. I looked at the selection of songs and the one that was circled in sharpie and beside it said 'song inspiration' was, "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. I put my hand over my mouth in sudden realization. That was the song that the masked man an i danced to. I started to cry, i wanted to listen to it so i climbed up the ladder clutching the CD hoping it won't fall out of my grasp as i climbed up the ladder. When i peered over the edge of the top, i got a perfect ground view, and i saw a box labeled 'memories.' There's probably something embarrassing i can find in there, i said in my thoughts smiling stopping myself from crying for a minute.

When i climbed over the edge onto the red carpet i walked towards the stereo and put the CD in the stereo that was by the closet and listened to the song more thoroughly, 'A Thousand Years' and nearly started crying again, so when i was on my way to the bathroom to get some tissues, i saw something in the closet that caught my eye. A tux, it looked familiar, i took it out and saw the black coat, and the white long sleeved shirt and black pants, it didn't look complete to me, but iv'e never seen Marshal wear his tux, i think he would look attractive in it… Not that he already doesn't look attractive, but besides the point! I took the pieces of the tux and laid them on the bed, then went into that bathroom and got the tissues and brought them back with me to the bed. When i got seated against the wall on the back of the bed, i crisscrossed my legs and opened the box, when i peered inside of it i saw newspaper clippings of the mushroom war and pictures of him as a 6-7 year old and his with Simone before the crown, she looks so much different, her skin isn't blue, her hair is shorter, she looks, normal. He is so small, so, innocent. Then i came across this one picture that had him hugging hambo, and another of him hugging Simone in a tight embrace. I felt bad for him, it must've hurt when Ice Queen changed from being so normal and motherly, to being, her. I then saw something red protruding from the pile of pictures in the box, when i pushed the pictures out of the way i found some red gloves, a red bow tie tie, and… a red mask. I think my breath left my lungs and i couldn't believe my eyes.

"That's stupid its probably not the same ones from the party." But i wanted to be sure so stood up and walked around to the edge of th bed so i was facing the laid out tux, i put the tie by the top of the shirt where it would go, and the gloves by the coat ends, and the mask above the shirt top. I had to back up and i felt light headed, and that i was about to fall down so i balanced myself on the song writing desk. I couldn't believe that he was the masked man. I didn't know whether to be happy, mad, or sad that he never told me he was at the party. But the one thing i know was that i was in love with the masked man, so, i had to be in love with, Marshal Lee.

(Marshal's POV going to the treehouse)

I felt bad for kissing Fionna, what if she hated me now forever? But she said she was glass that her dal first kiss was with me, but i had no idea what that meant. Isn't a first kiss a kiss? Can you have a REAL first kiss? What isn't real? I shook my head.

"Why am i stressing over this? I have a mystery girl." i said to myself hoping to brighten my mood, but it only reminded me that i didn't know who she was and that i had no way of finding her. I felt my shoulders sulk, but i continued to float to Fi's so i could get her some food besides red fruits and vegetables. When i got there i peeked into the top floor window and saw Cake playing Beemo, she was probably still steamed at me for what happened, i didn't want to go in there and risk getting a pounding. So i made sure i was invisible and floated down to the front door and opened it so it wouldn't make a sound. I flew upstairs to the kitchen and then saw Cake in the living room next to the kitchen, so i made sure she could hear me. I opened the refrigerator and found what seemed like enough spaghetti to feed an army, so I grabbed the bowls and held them in one arm, then i remembered that Fi needed some spare clothes. When i shut the refrigerator i was louder than i expected. Cake turned her head quickly and i flew out of sight even though i was invisible, she would know it was me, because who else in Ooo can turn invisible? Honestly, who? She walked into the kitchen and looked around. I only took two blows hen there was almost ten. So she probably couldn't tell the difference if she checked. So i flew upstairs, when i knew Cake couldn't see me, i made myself un-invisible and sat on Fionna's bed and let out a slow sigh. I looked at the floor with my elbows on my knees, that was so close! When i looked up again, i saw her drawers and i knew i would regret this, but i had to probably get her underwear. So i walked over to the drawers and opened the first one, it had hair ties, head bands, brushes, and deodorant, i grabbed her the deodorant and hair brush I had no idea how i was going to carry all of this, but it'll be with it. I looked into the second one, pajamas, i smirked and grabbed her a pair of blue plaid short short pajama shorts and what looked like skin tight blue tank top. The third drawer underwear and bras. Bingo. I grabbed her pair of underwear, the low cut, should i pack a bra? Nah. I smirked and chuckled to myself, i knew she would kick my ass when she got her strength back. Who cares! I closed the drawers and was about to leave when i saw something in the corner of my eye. A blue dress. When i turned to look at it my mouth dropped open as well as some of the clothes but i made sure the food didn't. I think i was about to pass out. The dress was sparkling blue, sweetheart neckline, black bow in the middle, strappy sandals. The same outfit the mystery girl was wearing.

Oh. My. Glob. The girl, was, Fionna. I should've known. I knew when i kissed Fionna it felt familiar, and how she was talking about how her man didn't know who she was, and how he didn't know who she was. Oh Glob. I was in love with Fionna. I put my spare hand on my forehead and had to close my eyes and think. Is this real?! My eyes quickly snapped open and i had to tell her, i quickly picked up the things that had dropped and made my way towards the window by Fionna's bed. I opened my umbrella as i opened the window, before flying out, i took one last look at the dress and my mind went back to that night when i first saw her, she was so beautiful. I can't believe she was the same person as the one i saw at the party. I turned away and flew back towards my cave. On the way i thought of what to say to her. Will she except me? I had no clue. When i got to my porch i had to stand at the door for a minute to think of what i wanted to say. I nodded m head and opened the door and said, "Fi! I'm home with your clothes and food!" I turned around to close the door and to close my umbrella. I was about to make my way towards the kitchen but when i turned around i saw Fionna, my mask, gloves, and tie in hand. I think my heart stopped for a minute. She knew. I didn't know what to say, i put down the stuff quickly onto the coffee table and turned to meet her gaze again, which was confusion, what looked like hurt, and lust. I didn't know what to say so i started out and i saw her drop the things in her hand and started making her way towards me,

"Look Fi, i didn't know what to tell you, i just saw the dress at your house and that you were my mystery girl and-" she cut me off when she placed her lips to mine and wrapped her arms around my neck intertwining her fingers into my hair. I kept my hands up for a second startled, but then wrapped them around her waist pulling her closer to me. The kiss turned into a make out session and i just let her do her thing, because honestly, i still didn't know what to say. She then separated for air, but she looked up at me with her crystal blue eyes, and said, "I finally found you. Now that i have. I want my heart back."

I was confused, i hadn't stolen anything, except for a look into her underwear drawer.

"Huh? I didn't take anything," she smiled and laughed.

"Marsh, you stole my heart. I think i love you." she blushed and looked down. I smiled and raised my hand like i did for her at the party, i put my finder under chin tilting it up so she was looking at me once again and i said, "I love you too." I put my hand into her hair pulling her to me closing the gap we had between us and kissed her more soft but intense. She was shocked but she relaxed into the kiss and pulled my head towards her so she was kissing me back just as fierce. I had no idea of what would happen next, but whatever will, all i know is that we are together, and i am never letting her go.


	10. Here's the Cake you didn't want

(Fionna's POV)

I don't know what happened, when i heard Marshal came in the door and i saw him with his back turned i jumped down with the things in my hand, i guess he knew that that mystery girl was me, and he knew that i knew, that he was my mystery guy. Maybe he saw my dress… But all i wanted to do, is kiss him, i didn't want to initiate it, i just wanted to do it. So i just dropped the things in my hand and walked over and did it. It was leading into more i could tell, but i didn't care at the moment. I just loved him so much, i hope he loves me as much as i love him, but i got my answer when he said 'i love you' back. I moved us to the couch and by that time i was on top of him and it was getting real. I spoke between kisses,

"Marshal" i started "I-" then there was a knock at the door and someone yelled who i thought was Cake said,

"MARSHAL LEE IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS DOOR SO HELP ME I WILL KNOCK IT DOWN!" she was still mad at him, we parted slowly not wanting it to end, i rolled off of him so i was laying on my side propping my head up with my elbow so my back was against the back of the couch. I rolled my eyes and mouthed 'sorry'. He gave me a peck and mouthed 'later' with a sexy smirk that made me blush probably a shade of red. He floated to the door straightening out his hair and i straightened mine and rolled onto my back so it looked like i was just laying there. When Marshal opened the door Cake was probably two sized larger than she usually is, her claws are out, and her teeth are barred. She pushed Marshal out of the way and yelled, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

I sat up and said, "You looked steamed everything all right." being sarcastic but acted like i didn't know why she was mad. She ran over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace, it felt like i couldn't breathe.

"BABY! I was worried sick over you! How are you!?" she asked looking at me all over and turning me "Marshal told me what happened" she turned around so she was giving him a death glare "Baby next time leave me a note if you're going out and not giving me a heart attack." I could tell she had been worried, her eyes had bags under them like she'd been stressed. Then she took a look at the coffee table, which had on it spaghetti, my brush, deodorant, my short short plaid blue PJ shorts, and my smallest blue tank top, and my lowest cut underwear… I swear that douche, even though i loved him i was going to kick his ass, and the way i looked at him after i finished observing the coffee table he knew it too. He put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. I knew this is what he was going to do. I rolled my eyes at him and Cake said pointing to the coffee table, "Was there something going on or about to HAPPEN that i don't know about?!" i knew she meant tier 15, and if we were dating. I widened my eyes at this but i knew Marshal and i were about to do tier 15 but now that i thought about it i really regret it. I told her in a stern voice,

"NO! We would never do that!" then i saw out of the corner of my eye Marshal, who was now leaning against the wall with his hands in his hoodie pockets, chuckled just enough for me to hear him, i'll get him later.

"CAKE! I promise! I would tell you if anything was going on."

She raised one eyebrow crossing her arms and asked with attitude, "Then explain to me why you were gonna be changing into miss shorty shorts with skin tight show off your boobs tank top girl over here with low low cut boy short underwear?!" I could feel myself blushing, because now Marshal's eyes widened and i swear he looked me over for a second before he noticed i was looking over there and snapped out of it and put his hand over his mouth again to keep from laughing. I gave him a death glare and it looked like now he was biting his cheek to keep from laughing now and put his arms in his pockets again. I turned my attention back to Cake who was tapping her foot on the ground waiting for an answer.

"I asked him to go home, get food and grab me a pair of clothes and i even asked for underwear," i lied "but i DID NOT ask him to get those, i guess he just chose at random" i also lied knowing he got those on purpose, and not getting a bra on purpose probably too. Cake was looking like she was skeptical and then bought it, she nodded her head at me and turned to face Marshal who tried to look really stone faced, she approached him and took out two fingers, she pointed them at her eyes and then at his and said, "I got my eye on you… Common Fi, lets go home," she said picking up the items on the coffee table and walked out of the door and waited at the mouth of the cave, since i knew she was still watching i stayed my distance from Marshal, but i gave him a sad expression because she couldn't tell them from there. I was sad to go, i wanted to stay with him. It felt like i was being torn away, but i had to go i knew sometime, i just hoped it wouldn't be now, i didn't care if she saw or not, i walked over to where Marshal was standing and he put out his arms and i gave him a tight hug as he buried his face in my thick hair and my face in his neck. I thought i was going to cry but i knew i would see him later, he WAS just over the plain. I decided i was going to tell Cake what happened these past two days when we got home, but until then, i wanted to remain here with him. When i parted i said almost crying,

"I wish i could stay. I'll see you later though." I kissed my index and middle finger and placed them on his lips and walked out, not caring if he had my hat or not. While i was turning around to leave he grabbed my hand and i turned to look at him, he was sad, i could tell. He took his index and middle fingers, kissed them, and placed them on my lips. I was blushing now, and i heard Cake yell,

"FI! Common girl i got some spaghetti on the stove and i'm making a new cream sauce to go with it, leggo!" she gestured with her hands to move her way. I looked at Marshal once again and pulled my hand away leaving his hand in mid air. I waved and gave a smile of sadness and hopeful that Cake will except us if, and when, i tell her.

(Marshal's POV)

I didn't know why Fionna was so worried about her leaving, but i do know why she was afraid also, because maybe Cake would think i was a bad influence, or just a bad person for letting her fall on her head. So i decided to follow them. I left my umbrella, because it was night time now, put my hoodie up, because hey! It's a comfortable hoodie! Then i proceeded to head out the door into the starry night that was lighting up my grey skin.


	11. I think I love him

** HEY HEY HEY! Okay, so i'm in the process of writing a new story. Rated M... ;) i haven't posted it yet but i don't know if i even should... What do you guys think? It's a Fiolee obviously! but there's some Finnona in there too. So a FioleeXFinnona Love Triangle thing..! ;) LOVE YOU GUYS! and for carocat2562 i found the perfect place to put the song. It's not gonna be for a while though... :( But still thanks for the ****idea! OKAY ENJOY MY PEEPS.****  
**

* * *

(Marshal's POV)

When i got to the window Cake was in her drawer and Fionna was in the bathroom, obviously because the bathroom door was closed and steam i could see was coming out the bottom, it seemed like she had been in there a long time when Cake got up and banged on the door and said, "FI! Why are you taking so long what are you doing in there?!"

I kind of chuckled and then stopped myself, that was inappropriate, she had a lot on her mind to tell Cake about us.

Then i header Fionna shout back, "I'M JUST STANDING HERE! I like the feel of the water on my skin, it helps me relax."

I could see that.

When Cake was conversing with Fionna throughout the bathroom door i turned invisible and opened the window and closed it and i accidentally let in a draft and Cake turned to the window just as it closed and narrowed her eyes, i held my breath hoping she wouldn't know that i was there. When she couldn't come to a conclusion she rolled her eyes and turned back towards the door to talk to FIonna while i got into a dark shading corner of the ceiling near Fionna's bed and drawer and floated there.

"Fi what's your deal girl? I know you. You usually take 5 minutes but its been an hour. Common talk to me." I could just see FIonna now rolling her eyes, turning off the water, stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around her and walking to the door and…

The door opened. Right on que. She gave a happy now look and walked over to her drawer grabbing a blue bra (obviously) and boy short underwear, to put them on she dropped her towel. My eyes widened and was forced to look away and cover my eyes. I didn't see anything but i really wanted to look, but i knew that i would be talking to Fionna later and tell her that i was watching and if i told her that i saw her she would probably freak out and she would kill my face. But soon i was forced to look to see if it was OKAY to look so i did kind of cowering behind my hand covering my eyes and i saw that Fionna was in her blue bra and her short blue plaid pajama shorts were on and she was messing with the shirt she was about to but on frustratedly. She finally got it to where she could put it on and she did, she put on the blue tank top i had previously picked out for her, it really WAS tight but she looked really good. Before sitting down she brushed her wet hair so it was really straight, it was all the way down to her thighs. When she sat down, she criss crossed her legs and put her elbows on her thighs, her wet hair in her face and looked at Cake who was now laying in her drawer on her stomach facing Fionna, her head rested on her hands propped up by her elbows.

"Fi, tell me honestly. What is going on? You are bunked up more than shelly was after some of LSP's alcohol got into her thimble of milk at the movie showing" i remembered that like it was yesterday, shelly, that worm that lives in Cake's viola got some of LSP's vodka into her thimble when he was bumping into everyone… Drunk SOB. I chuckled at the thought of him, he was strange "last time we never let him bring alcohol…" Cake muttered to herself after turning to see Fionna's shoulders rise and fall, she sighed,

"Cake, at the party…." Cake's eyes widened

"GIRL DID YOU GO THERE WITH HIM?! If you did you had better've used protection because if you didn't there will be a talk and some consequences com in' your way you can be sure of that!" she looked livid, i was disgusted that she would even think of that idea… but i knew the answer to that,

"Globbit Cake no..!" she looked to tired to put energy into her argument "He was a total douche, when i showed up he was upset of how i looked to good and the candy men would be disrespecting him because they would be 'ogling' me.." she put air quotes over ogling and kept talking to Cake who looked sad and appalled at the same time. But Fionna never cried once "I was actually not surprised he would do that, everything is about him… I dumped his ass and went into the bathroom, i cried, but i told myself that the only reason he was upset is because i looked too good. So i fixed my make up and went back out, but i ended up sitting at the table farthest away from everyone else, i was just sitting there, but then this guy walked up…" she smiled and sat up more, i smiled too because i finally know she's talking about me,

"He walk over and literally was like love at first sight. He was like my night in black and red armor. I just can't explain it… He was wearing a red mask that looked like mine but it was velvet, and he had red gloves and a red bow tie," she had her arms wrapped around her waist, hugging herself, i've never seen Fionna this jittery, "and he bent down and asked me to dance-"

Cake was now sitting up and her hands were now on her cheeks and her mouth was open and her eyes were wide,

"DID YOU SAY YES?!" she shouted as if this story was the most unnerving suspense story ever, i rolled my eyes and smirked. She rolled her eyes too, gave a sarcastic look and said, "Of course i did. Then when we danced he swept me off my feet and stole my heart. At the end of the party when we had to go, we kissed-" Cake shrieked and covered her mouth "and, he told me goodbye then left. It was about morning time, almost right after he left the sun came out. When i was running home i was a few feet from the house on the highest hill out there and i realized…" she almost cried again realizing, i felt bad for her, i felt bad also because i should've given her my name first. but she controlled herself and continued, "i didn't get his name." Cake freaked out now and shouted "NO!" Fionna laughed at her sister who was now crying for her and saying things like, "I'm so sorry baby! I know that must've been so hard. I can't even believe-" this went on until Fionna continued, "When i got home to tell you, you were with Mochro…" cake's shoulders sunk and she looked really guilty, "I undressed and everything and i got in bed and cried and thought just, stuff, for hours just staring at the wall. But when i decide to go look for him it was mid afternoon. I looked for 5 hours and i went to Marshal's because he always made me feel better." she smiled at my name and i could just feel myself blushing,

"He and i were messing around after we watched a movie and i fell and hit my head after he-" she stopped "kissed me."

"I know Fi," she said like 'DUH!' in her tone.

"You knew?"

"Girl, he called me, he was so sorry for what happened, that's how i knew where you were."

Fionna sat up and leaned against her headboard and put her arms in her lap, she looked confused but also looked like it would make sense.

"Anyway" she said continuing "when i had fallen there was blood, he didn't do anything! He just took off my hat and my hair was bloddy so he washed my hair, and NOTHING ELSE, and put me in his bed. Then i woke up and he told me what had happened and then i was hungry and he left to go get my clothes and food-"

"Damn SOB must've snuck into the house…" she looked towards the ladder and i laughed but made sure they wouldn't hear me so i covered my mouth.

"Yeah…." Fionna said in a 'sorry but he did it for me' kind of way "but when he was okay i did some snooping" i was surprised at this but i knew she must've snooped for her to find that stuff.

"I saw that he was writing some songs, i looked at old pictures, and got an apple, then i found something…"

Cake leaned across the end of her drawer and narrowed her eyes, "You didn't find any-" she gave the 'if you know what i mean' look and Fionna looked disgusted "Oh my glob! NO!" she put her hands over her eyes and shook her head. I was feeling little uncomfortable, i was actually glad she didn't find my stash of magazines i kept hidden in my closet… BUT ANYWAY.

"But, i did find something, that opened my eyes to the truth. I found red gloves, a red bow tie, and the red mask… Marshal Lee was my white knight in shining armor." she smiled and looked into the distance as if she was thinking of me, and Cake sat there with her mouth WIDE open.

Fionna hugged her knees to her chest now blushing, "Cake, i- think i'm in love."

Cake looked at her skeptically, "Baby, i think that is so good for you but-" Oh no. I knew that she wouldn't think I was good enough. "Baby i am so happy for you whoever you choose, but, i would watch him. He's been here way longer than you have, he knows manipulative strategies to get you into his bed then he just dumps you like a dead goblin body."

Fionna looked liked she was pondering the idea, but it was true, i did have a few tricks up my sleeve, but i'm not that cruel. I smirked at myself, but i continued to listen, "Cake, i know you are looking out for me, and i love you for that i just, i know what to do know and how to do it. I can look out for myself. But i'll keep an eye out. I trust him, i saw into his eyes that night, i could see someone more than a badass, prankster, musician. I saw a sweetheart that could actually be better."

I felt a look on my face that screamed, 'better?! what do you mean better?!' I knew she meant well. I love her still too.

"I know you will baby. Lets go to bed" she said, both of then getting under the covers, even Fionna, she pushed her cocoon sleeping bag off her bed "Sweet Dreams girl, Love you."

"Love you too." Fionna said burying her face into her feather pillow as Cake stretched her hand across the room to turn off the dim lamp that was in between the beds.

An hour or so passed and i watched Fionna sleep, it was so interesting to watch her sleep, she had a light snore in her sleep, it was cute. When i needed to get home to sleep, I turned un invisible, and floated towards Fionna. I moved her bangs out of her face and kissed her cheek, then i pulled away quickly when she turned from her side to her back, she was still asleep. I smirked and kissed her lips softly and made sure that she probably wouldn't feel were warm and he face felt flushed, it made me feel warm myself. I made my way towards the window and when i got there i turned back, and she turned to her side and i could just see her open her eyes just a little bit and i could see the light of the moon made a shadow over my face but i put my finger over my lips and made a 'shhhhh' noise and flew away as fast as i could and made myself invisible. I left the window open and i turned around as i was over the highest hill and saw as Fionna put her hands on the window sill and looked out and tried to see if she could see me. I smiled and turned away and flew back home feeling like everything has never been better.


	12. Milk Surprise

**HEY! SOOOOO sorry i didn't get to post yesterday! I was at a PARTAY and i couldn't get on the computer to post this. THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT!**

* * *

(Fionna's POV)

I opened my eyes and was greeted with sunlight, it was morning. I was still trying to figure out if what i saw last night was real or not. I rubbed my head and fell back down creating a loud thud. I turned my head to see Cake not there, i turned my head back and rolled my eyes getting out of bed. I hazily walked to the ladder and climbed down cautiously because i was still in my still asleep haze. I walked up to the table with a chair just ajar from the it and read a note that was on it,

"At Mochro's so sorry baby. I had to go, he needed me for something, also i wanted to leave you time to go to Marshall's… ;-) Bacon Pancakes are on a plate in the fridge, XOXO Cake.

I walked over to the fridge which had the door for the refrigerated items and bent down to scan the inside, i saw bug milk which made me thirsty so i grabbed the carton and stood straight up and but my elbow on the top of the door my face facing the freezer door. I didn't know why i was standing there, just wanted to pass the time. I was about to put the milk back in the fridge but before i did i took a huge mouthful and when i removed the carton from my mouth, Marshal Lee was floating upside down in front of my face!

I spit the milk in his face because he scared me, but i wiped my mouth and when i looked at him his eyes were closed as he wiped his face and started laughing.

"Hey chipmunk." he was probably gesturing for when the milk filled my cheeks and they looked like a 'chipmunk.' He turned right side up and planted his feet on the ground in front of me. Since i was close to the fridge he and i were pressed against each other.

"You scared the living flop out of me you jerk!" i shoved him halfheartedly and backed away from him turning around to go back upstairs laughing. It was pretty funny!

I was half way up the stairs when i felt a tug at my pajama shorts pulling me down, but they didn't come off, just fell down slightly. I bet my face was crimson as i fell into Marshal's arms. He smirked and said,

"My intention was to pull them all the way down," he got close to my face so his forehead was touching mine and i rolled my eyes and punched him in the jaw. He immediately dropped me and i fell with a thud but i got right back up rubbing my butt, he was standing up looking at the floor rubbing his chin. I decided to seize the moment and i pounced making him fall to the ground as i pinned his arms to the floor and my knees on his hips. He struggled, i knew he was doing it halfheartedly. I finally gave up and i smiled a hopefully deviously sexy smile and leaned in close to his ear and i could hear his breathing slow down and i make the risky move to remove my hand and i traced his jawline that i punched and i said soothingly sexy,

"I told you Marshal Lee, if you mess with me, i mess you up…" I kissed his earlobe making his breath hitch. I smiled and looked up at him, he had his eyes closed and his cheeks were a light light shade of pink. I laughed to myself and kissed him fiercely for two seconds, he kissed back just as fierce like he was waiting for that, i felt something in his jeans poke me and i knew what that was…. So i pulled away abruptly and got off him and turned to the ladder. I climbed up and smiled, knowing that he'll follow behind. When i got to the top i walked over to my bed and laid on it letting my arms dangle over the sides. Soon enough, i felt a breeze, and there he was, on top of me, he spun me around so that i was laying, looking at him, pinning me to the bed. He smirked showing his sharp fangs, getting close to my ear,

"You tease me, i tease you…" he kissed behind my ear and kissed down my neck. When he got to my collar bone he stopped and rolled off of me and i rolled so i was facing him on my side, our elbows were propping us up and we were pressed against each other. Hey! My bed isn't that big! He took his free hand and rubbed the back of his neck and said,

"Fionna, last night, did you see something at your window?"

"Yes…"

"That was me." My eyes widened, did he hear the whole conversation that me and Cake had?!

I pushed him off the bed and covered myself with my hands.

"YOU SAW ME NAKED!" I couldn't believe him! I wasn't that mad, that is just perverted though! He stood up and raised his hands waving them defensively, "NO! NO NO NO NO! I didn't I SWEAR ON GLOB!" he raised his left hand putting his right on his heart. I believed him but i couldn't help the thought that he peeked…

"You didn't peek right?!" i pointed at him suspiciously, he rubbed his neck and said, "I wanted to… BUT I DIDN'T!"

I knew him, if he saw he would've made some comment like hey how's that birthmark on your butt or that birthmark on your boob. (Hey don't judge me, i was born that way!…)

I lowered my finger, and scooted to the side so he could sit beside me on the bed. When he did i asked,

"What did you hear?"

"Well…" he then told Fionna the whole story.

[…..Flash Back…..]

_(Marshal's POV still in flash back)_

_"Cake, at the party…." Cake's eyes widened _

_"GIRL DID YOU GO THERE WITH HIM?! If you did you had better've used protection because if you didn't there will be a talk and some consequences com in' your way you can be sure of that!" she looked livid._

_"Globbit Cake no..! He was a total douche, when i showed up he was upset of how i looked to good and the candy men would be disrespecting him because they would be 'ogling' me… I was actually not surprised he would do that, everything is about him… I dumped his ass and went into the bathroom, i cried, but i told myself that the only reason he was upset is because i looked too good. So i fixed my make up and went back out, but i ended up sitting at the table farthest away from everyone else, i was just sitting there, but then this guy walked up…" she smiled and sat up more, i smiled too because i finally know she's talking about me, _

_"He walk over and literally was like love at first sight. He was like my night in black and red armor. I just can't explain it… He was wearing a red mask that looked like mine but it was velvet, and he had red gloves and a red bow tie, and he bent down and asked me to dance-" _

_"DID YOU SAY YES?!" Cake shouted as if this story was the most unnerving suspense story ever._

_ "Of course i did. Then when we danced he swept me off my feet and stole my heart. At the end of the party when we had to go, we kissed-" Cake shrieked and covered her mouth "and, he told me goodbye then left. It was about morning time, almost right after he left the sun came out. When i was running home i was a few feet from the house on the highest hill out there and i realized… i didn't get his name."_

_Cake freaked out now and shouted "NO!" _

_"I undressed and everything and i got in bed and cried and thought just, stuff, for hours just staring at the wall. But when i decide to go look for him it was mid afternoon. I looked for 5 hours and i went to Marshal's because he always made me feel better." she smiled at my name._

_"He and i were messing around after we watched a movie and i fell and hit my head after he-" she stopped "kissed me."_

_"Anyway" she said continuing "when i had fallen there was blood, he didn't do anything! He just took off my hat and my hair was bloddy so he washed my hair, and NOTHING ELSE, and put me in his bed. Then i woke up and he told me what had happened and then i was hungry and he left to go get my clothes and food-" _

_"Damn SOB must've snuck into the house…" Cake narrowed her eyes and looked towards the ladder._

_"Yeah…." Fionna said in a 'sorry but he did it for me' kind of way "but when he was okay i did some snooping and I saw that he was writing some songs, i looked at old pictures, and got an apple, then i found something… I found red gloves, a red bow tie, and the red mask… Marshal Lee was my white knight in shining armor." she smiled and looked into the distance as if she was thinking of me._

_Cake sat there with her mouth WIDE open. _

_Fionna hugged her knees to her chest now blushing, "Cake, i- think i'm in love."_

{END OF FLASHBACK}

"Wow all of that…! Hahaha stalker!" I was amazed that i never noticed that he was there, he must've made some kind of noise… I then playfully nudged him in the shoulder as he smiled back at me and continued,

"Then Cake mentioned that i just wanted to get into your pants, which was true." he nudged my shoulder smiling as i probably had a look of 'what the actual hell' on my face. "I'm just kidding." I lightly punched his shoulder and he laughed and rubbed it as if it hurt.

"And i heard that you saw in me that i could be _better._" he smirked and put air quotes around 'better.' "But i knew you meant well and i still love you."

I got butterflies in my stomach, it made me feel good that he loved me as i loved him.

"The y'all went to bed." he smiled, i knew he was hiding something.

"What did you do… Did you rape me while i was sleeping?!" he gave me a sarcastic look and i nudged his shoulder smiling.

"Just kidding" i got a puzzled look on my face and asked him "was that you, i saw at the window?" He smiled and put his finger to his lips and said, "Shhhhh." I smiled while rolling my eyes and "zipped" my lips and locked them, playing along. But he took his index and thumb and pinched them together and "unzipped" my lips and i said, "What was that for?"

He smirked and said, "For this." He placed his hand behind my head pulling his lips to mine and it instantly became a french. I smiled into his lips, 'Clever bastard,' i said into my thoughts.

Just then before anything else could get anymore serious they heard a knock at the door and a delicate voice that said, "Fionna, i request your presence to see me. If you would i would be delighted."

Marshall and i separated slowly as he and i both had a pissed look on our faces and i whispered into Marshal's ear,

"I don't want him to know you're here. You can come down with me just stay out of sight and invisible." He rolled his eyes, smirked and i punched him off of the bed and he mouthed 'What the hell that hurt!' and he rubbed his upper arm and sat up.

"I'm serious stay out of sight!" i quietly yelled at him.

He floated up and put his hands up defensively and then he was gone. I narrowed my eyes at him knowing he was probably still floating there and said, "I got my eye! On you." I turned around and walked down the stairs.

(Marshal's POV)

After Fionna walked down the stairs, i smirked. There was no way in hell i was skipping the opportunity to mess with him. I chuckled smiling deviously and floated down the stairs and watched Fionna as she brushed her fingers through her hair and tried to look like she wasn't just getting heated with her boyfriend. Because that's kinda what we are now. I shrugged to myself giving a look to myself that said all in itself, 'Hey, sometimes you just gotta roll the dice.'

I then watched Fionna as she took two deep breaths as if to b saying, 'i can keep it together, i won't pummle this guy to a pulp.'

She then proceeded to open the door and said with attitude putting her hand on her hip and the other holding the doorknob keeping the door open,

"What do you want Gumball."


	13. Gumball comes to Visit

**Sorry i'm posting late today... I've been sick today... ;( i hope you like this chapter! LOVE YA'LL**

* * *

Fionna looked at Gumball as if to say 'hurry up you are wasting my time.' Gumball's head moved back, he blinked and he said irritatedly after a moment, "May i come in?"

She rolled her eyes and stepped beside the door as she opened it and let him in. He walked in scanning his surroundings and Fionna slammed the door behind him making him jump. It made me smile that she could be so sassy. They couldn't see me, bu i hovered over both of them, but i made sure that there would be fun along the way… She led Gumwad to the kitchen and she sat down very delicately folding his hands into a clasp on the table. Fionna went to the fridge bent down and grabbed an apple, making me hungry, and pulled out the chair making a loud noise and plopped down in her chair and landed her elbows on the table making it shake and creating a loud 'thud!' She took a bigger than normal bite out of her apple and widened her eyes at Gumball who was now disgusted, i could tell, and moved her hand in a circular motion as if to say, 'common what do you have to say.' I knew what she was doing, she was being impolite, bad table manners, and wild. I liked it but it made him shake, i could see with my demon eyes. He crossed his legs and placed his clasped hands on his knee and said,

"Fionna i wish to discuss something with you-" she took a loud chomp to of her apple and then told him with her mouth full,

"Yeah i got that but why." I tried to not laugh but i had to cover my mouth. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and continued,

"About that night of the ball, i am sorry for my actions, i am not wrong, but i am sorry for hurting your feelings."

Fionna i could tell wasn't buying it. She turned her head like she was pondering forgiving him, i decided to intervene. I got behind Gumwad's head, went un-invisible, and started making silly faces and imitating Gumball by mouthing things he would say and i said and made sure she could understand,

'I'm Gumball, i always want to be right, and i am just a prick who cares only about myself and doesn't care about anyone else. Especially Fionna.' She saw this and narrowed her eyes and stifled a laugh but quickly resolved it when Gumball turned around, looking puzzled. I immediately turned invisible and made sure i couldn't be seen but i continued to stand there. When he turned back around i continued to do what i was doing making her blush and stifle some laughs and every time that prick would turn around i would turn invisible and he got more irritated, and scared even.

Finally he nearly shouted unfolding his hands and smashed them on the table, "Fionna what on earth are you laughing at?!"

Fionna tried to hide her smile as i imitated him.

"Nothing…" Gumball narrowed his eyes in suspicion and said,

"Well now that i apologized you need to stop that glob awful chewing, and stop being so improper in the presence of a royal." He gestured to all of her as he was standing and her mouth was agape and her face was growing red in fury. I could tell she was going to go off on him. I decided to sit back and watch the show. I floated up and floated in the air invisible, like i was laying on my stomach.

"What?" she asked slowly getting up, her hands turning white from digging her palms into the table, she was LI-VID. He was gonna get it.

"Fionna you know this, you must look presentable and act like a lady, if you are one, in front of a royal. You know the rules i have."

I could tell she had had enough.

"OH MY GLOB ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" she shouted in his face making him jump "You can't tell me what to do in my own freaking house! I cannot believe you! You are such a prick you know that?! You make me feel so small, like you are SO much better than me" she was pacing now "But you know what? YOU AREN'T! You think you are always right! You never care about what i have to say! You only care about yourself. I- Just- ARG!" she punched a wall and made a dent and the wall, her middle knuckle bloody the rest of her knuckles started bruising. She clenched her fists and faced his direction, he was scared now and back away from her putting his hand to protect his face. She stopped a foot away from his body and i could tell wasn't finished,

"Gumball i have had ENOUGH! I don't want to see you, i don't want to hear from you, i don't want to know you EXIST! I used to like you but no more, i have Marshall Lee." Gumball stopped cowering for a moment and looked disgusted once again,

"That filthy blood sucker? I didn't know you stooped to such low levels Fionna, I know he may seem- possible nice" he made a face like he had just tasted something bitter "but he is a cold monster who is at the lowest levels of the social status. I'm afraid you will be down there too if you date him for too long then i won't be able to see you anymore-" I growled and cracked my knuckles, i wasn't above beating this guy to a pulp for her but she in fact, did it herself. Fionna's fist came in contact with Gumball's jaw and he cried out in pain and felt his lip, he was bleeding shimmering pink and Fionna looked furious,

"HAVE YOU NOT HEARD WHAT I JUST SAID?! I NEVER EVER want to see you. And actually Marshall was the one who pulled me out of my sadness at the ball, and he stole my heart. I love HIM! And now there is no room for you. So if i were you i would apologize to him, because he has been here the whole time." I smiled deviously and ruffled my hair and unbuttoned the top of my shirt to look bad for him, to piss him off. While i was doing so his face went from pink to a shade of pinkish white. He was REALLY scared now. Floated near Fionna and wrapped my arm around her neck and she smiled and grabbed the hand that was resting on her shoulder and looked to where she thought my face was and i made myself un-invisible and kissed her fiercely and turned to see him, and said with my demon eyes to scare him more,

"So Bubba, what was it you were saying about my "social status" because i have people who beg to differ…" i approached him and he was still holding his jaw but he was cowering under me now and i was standing over him now and i picked him up by his shirt collar and said making sure my fangs were showing with a growl,

"Listen and listen good, if you hurt Fionna again and or hurt her in anyway shape or form you will be SORRY. If i wasn't full, i would suck the pink out of you, but Fionna and I have BUSINESS to do, so leave now, or be a shade of white forever, your choice…" I dropped him making him fall to the floor and he got up quickly and ran out of the house. I turned to Fionna with her arms crossed, an impressed look on her face and she said,

"That was awesome. You handled that better than i would've. I'm glad i at least got one punch in there." she approached me slowly and wrapped her fingers in my hair and my hands immediately went to her waists, she kissed me fiercely this time and i carried he into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. I got on top of her and rubbed my thumb along her lip, she was so beautiful. I removed my hand and placed it in her mess of hair and pulled her face to mine, she began unbuttoning my shirt but we heard someone open the door and a voice that said,

"BABY! I have groceries! I decided to go shopping after i was done at Mochro's, he and i needed to talk. I have to ask you something though-" we separated slowly not wanting this to end. But i got off her, buttoned up my shirt again and grabbed my umbrella, and slipped out the window into the afternoon on my way home.

(Fionna's POV)

Not again! Marshall and i were having some 'time' together and Gumball and Cake both ruined it. I'm not mad at Cake, because she lives here but Gumball just HAD to come and give a lame 'not even apology.' I turned my attention back to Cake who i heard was unpacking the groceries.

"-why was Gumball running away from the house holing his face and crying?! I thought maybe something had happened. But i have wonderful news, or possible news… Come downstairs baby!"

I rolled my eyes but got out of bed and climbed fast down the ladder and walked towards her and grabbed a new freshly unpacked water bottle. I leaned against the table and gestured for her to continue. I saw her pull out a box labeled, 'First Response' and stare at it for a minute or so. I had no idea what the even was but she turned towards me holding the box still. I now had a better view and i immediately knew what it was. I nearly choked on the water i was drinking. Between coughs and hacks i asked her,

"You?!" cough "Are PREGNANT?!" i coughed on full now not able to stop. Cake rushed over and patted my back. After a few seconds i was okay but i had to balance myself on the table,

"I'm not quite sure. I think i have been for three months now, but i'm not completely positive. That's why i have those." She pointed to the box she put down to help me. "I was going to test it today and go tell Mochro today if i am. I had to talk to him about it first." I wanted to tell you then i was going to go see." she walked over and grabbed the box and headed for the ladder.

"Baby i wanna hear about your awesome day later okay? I just really have to do this."

I followed her upstairs and when i got there she was already in the bathroom. After 10 minutes, i was pacing in front of the door. Finally it flew open, there were so many emotions on her face, happiness, relief, sadness, i had no idea what to think. All i could stifle was, "Well?"


	14. Is it hot in here?

**HEY. Okay so today was my last official day of school and i only have finals next week. THEN I'M OUT! Haha okay enjoy!**

* * *

Cake started jumping up and down.

"POSITIVE! IT'S POSITIVE! I'M PREGNANT!" Fionna stood there, her mouth agape and it quickly turned into a smile,

"Does this mean i'm going to be an aunt?!"

Cake grabbed Fionna by the shoulders shaking them slightly,

"That's exactly what it means Fi!" Fionna grabbed onto Cake's shoulders as Cake still held onto hers. They started jumping up and down and started screaming. Cake let go and had a shocked look on her face,

"Baby i have to go tell Mochro! He is gonna be so thrilled! I'm sorry i have to leave you alone again." she gave a guilty look, but it then turned into one of an 'if you know what i mean face' "But you can, go to Marshall Lee's and some, shall i say *funnnn*" she started moving her pelvis back and forth and i knew what she meant… I bet i looked like a lobster my face was so red. I lightly punched her arm and she started laughing,

"We haven't even done that okay! And i'm not even going to do that until i know for sure he's mine."

Cake's eyebrows raised, "That's a good bet Fi, i'm proud of you." she patted Fionna's back and walked out the door and was on her way to Mochro's.

Fionna smiled and rolled her eyes as she went back upstairs and got out her favorite blue shirt and familiar denim skirt. She stood by the side of her bed near her dresser and got out a bra an new panties. She removed her tank top and shorts, before she could remove there sports bra and old panties she felt hands on her waist and someone whisper 'Boo' into her ear and kiss her cheek. She jumped over the side of the bed landing on it and pulled the fur blanket over her almost exposed body.

"MARSHALL YOU PERV!" she watched him as he floated over her and laughed so hard his sides hurt.

"Fionna you are something."

"YOU! Almost saw me naked AGAIN! Is that like a record or something?! How and when did you even get in here?" Fionna said raising one arm to try and get one punch in and the other holding the blanket.

Marshall smiled deviously floating just inches from her face, "If my conscience wasn't telling me to stop you before things got to weird i would've succeeded." he kissed her soon pinning her arms to the bed. She pulled back and got one arm loose and pulled his shirt collar towards her so she didn't have to lift her head to get her mouth by his ear, "You are never going to get to see this Marshall." she tried to sound sexy and licked his earlobe making him shudder. His mouth was by her ear and he smirked into her ear, "Well you are never gonna get to see this then." she humped her once and she squirmed and he gave a deep throaty chuckle but felt her smile into his ear,

"I already have sweetheart" Marshall's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a faint pink out of embarrassment "Remember when Cake and I were hiding in her closet…?" he rolled his eyes,

*Of Course… No wonder they were so freaked that i would be mad* He then gave a devious smile,

"Then be careful the next time you are changing… You never know when i might be watching." She rolled her eyes as moved his lips to hers and they kissed and she decided to just take it. He stopped pinning her arms down and put them on her waist above the covers. Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss developed into a make out fresh session. Marshall kissed Fionna's jawline moving to her neck and licked the side. She wrapped her fingers in his silky hair as she moaned. Marshall smiled into her neck and she rolled her eyes,

"Hey, i feel good."she said he chuckled as he continued to kiss her. She was tired of this separation between them and removed her hands from his hair and pushed the blanket away so they were pressed up against each other Marhsall pulled back and raised on eyebrow,

"Where is all this confidence coming from..? I guess the great heroine Fionna was tired of being away from this…" He rolled his body so he was almost like doing the worm on her body. She pushed on his shoulders so her arms were extended all the way from her body as she held him up above her,

"Don't get so excited there lover boy." She pulled him to her and embraced him. He was startled at first but then relaxed embracing her back. She moved his head so she was kissing the crook of his neck and she felt something poking her thigh. She knew what that was… Marshall felt her face grow hot against his neck, did she feel me…? (shut up pervs) She pulled away and wriggled out from under him and stood up on the hard wood floor and looked at him,

"I'm going to the restroom." Fionna walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She leaned against the door and slid down so she was sitting on the floor.

"Woah, that was intense…." She made sure her voice was as low as it could be. Marshall Lee sat outside the door with his ear to the door, when he heard Fionna speak it made him smile and chuckle to himself. Fionna could've sworn she heard chuckling, was it Marshall?

She felt her face, it was burning. She stood up and looked in the mirror, her face was totally flushed. She ran the water and splashed her face so she could cool down.

_I felt dizzy, maybe it was because i was so turned on…. I had no clue. But Marshall was doing this to me, as i did to him. I made him feel that way. I kinda liked having that kind of control over him. I'm really glad he can't read thoughts, that would be so embarrassing…. I turned to the door and put my hand on the door knob. I took a deep breath and wanted to test something and see his reaction._

She opened the door and raised her arm so it was resting on the edge of the door above her head putting her hand in her hair, sticking her hip out putting her left hand on it. She then said in the sexiest voice she could manage,

"Where were we…"

His mouth dropped, his eyes grew wide looking her over. She looked the same but, still seemed so different. She could see the lust in his eyes and she gave him a smile and a wink before she turned and closed the door. She gave a hopeful look to herself at the wall.

_Where was all this confidence coming from?_ _I still had no freaking idea._

But all she knew, she wished she still had it after what was going to happen next. She turned to see him right intron of her face which he pressed to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist locking her in place. She was obviously startled by this and tired to move back for a moment. But she then relaxed and tangled her hands in his hair. He picked her up put still clutching her to him and he floated them to the bed. It was just as fierce as before, Fionna was getting hot again. She didn't care. As long as she had him here, and she knew he was hers forever. Just as she was about to unbutton his shirt, Marshall's phone vibrated. He and i parted slowly, both not wanting this to end. He gave me a reassuring look and gave me a peck on the nose. He sat upright and i laid next to him. _He looked at his phone which i couldn't read from where i was sitting, he had mixed emotions on his face and i couldn't tell what to think of them. But next thing i knew he told me really quickly, "I have to go."_ He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and floated out the window grabbing his umbrella. She just sat there and was left wondering what that was all about. Little did she know that text was going to change their relationship forever...


	15. What the hell do you want!

(Marshall's POV)

Things were getting heated between Fionna and me again. She was about to unbutton my shirt, but then my phone vibrated.

I parted from her giving a reassuring look, i was going to come back to her. I checked my phone seeing it was from Ashley.

**AshyBabe146: Hey Marshy. Heard about your new catch.. ^_^ Better than I was, Hah highly improbable. I really think you should come and see me at your house if you don't want something… Tragic. To happen. Huh.?**

I glared at the phone trying not to show any signs of anger to Fionna, i had to go see what the bitch wanted.

"I have to go." I kissed my little bunny on the forehead and got my umbrella and flew out the window. I had no idea what Ashley was planning. I had no intention of letting her hurt Fi. I respond bitterly.

**MLTVK00: Omw…**

When he got home he opened the door to see Ashley lounging on the couch, she was in a black miniskirt, a white low V neck shirt that showed lots of cleavage and i scowled at her. I threw my umbrella down by the door and slammed it making her not den flinch.

"Why are you even here Ashley." I said through clenched teeth making my fangs show.

"What do you mean? I used to live here. This is almost like my home still." she said throwing her legs around so she was now standing up. She sashayed over to me and ran her finger over my chest.

"I've missed you Marshy. You were always really _fun_…." she gave a devious smile that made me sick. I slapped her hand away pouncing her and pinning her arms to the ground.

"WHAT do you WANT?!" i yelled at her. She laughed.

"Fiesty aren't we Marshy…" she leaned her face foreword so she was kissing me. I pulled back in disgust and i let her go.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She raised her hands in defense.

"I just could't resist…" she licked her lips making me want to vomit. I grabbed hold of her shoulders shaking them.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU BITCH!" she slapped me in the face making me fall to the ground. She then sat on my stomach pinning my arms to the ground and then cast some spell keeping my arms pinned there as she removed hers. She crossed them but still giving an attempt at a seductive look. She bend down her face inches from mine and then put her mouth by my ear.

"I want _you_ Marshall Lee…" she softly kissed my earlobe. I struggled my arms but they were stuck. I shook my head and yelled at her.

"ASHLEY! I never want to be with you again! You are a crazy bitch who cares only about herself! Why would i EVER want to be with you again?!"

She narrowed her eyes at me and said, "If you don't want Fionna to, heh, mysteriously get transported somewhere unknown with no chance of survival somewhere. I suggest you meet my demands." I knew what she could do. I then relaxed and said,

"What do you want…"

She smiled at me deviously again, "Like i said Marshy, I want _you_…" she put her lips to mine and kissed me. I didn't want to kiss her back so i just sat there. She i could see rolled her eyes, "Marshall. If you want to keep me happy. Then you have to pretend to be in it. Unless you want your little catch to die somewhere…" she kissed me again, but i didn't want Fionna to get hurt. So i bitterly closed my eyes and kissed Ashley back, pretending it was Fionna that i was kissing. I felt the spell on my arms lighten up. But i didn't want to try anything risking Fionna's safety. So i just let my hands find Ashley's back and i scratched it, leaving scratch marks on her back and rips in her clothing. She moaned loudly and probably thought of it as something sexual, when I wanted it to injure her. Her hands found my hips and she got more intense. I couldn't help but feel eyes on me. It was probably Ashley's magic. But when i opened my eyes and looked around, i saw the window. And who should be standing there. Of all people. Fionna. I nearly died inside. My clawing grip tightened on Ashley and she let out a moan. Oh great perfect timing…. I could see in Fionna's eyes like i just killed her. I then saw her turn away and run. I almost started crying. But all i felt on my neck, which Ashley had made her way to, was a smile. An evil smile which i will probably have to live with for a long time.

(Fionna's POV)

I was worried after Marshall left. Why would he leave so fast, what would make him do that? I didn't know. I sat there for a bit think about it. But i then got a text from him. I felt happy again when i read the text.

**MLTVK00: HEY FI! Sorry i left! Come over. And THEN we can have a good time… ;)**

I gave myself a devious smile. I left myself looking they way i did. I grabbed my pack and I thought of my hat, he still had it. Glob he has to give it back sometime. Whatever. I got a hair tie and wrapped my hair up in a bun on top of my head and left the house. I ran to Marshall's feeling all sorts of things. Happy, anxious, nervous, and some much more. When reached his house i smoothed out my shirt and made sure i looked presentable. Just as i approached the door and about to knock i heard the sound of ripped clothing and a moan. I was puzzled so i walked to the window, i nearly fainted.

What i saw was Marshall Lee making out with his ex girlfriend Ashley, and he looked really into it too… I started crying, then the worst thing happened. He looked up at me. He didn't even look sad. But just as he saw me he freaked out. I didn't want to see ANY more of him. I turned away from the window and ran away onto the clearing. I took off my pack and threw it on the ground and screamed. How could i be this stupid?! I knew rushing into the relationship was a bad idea… I just thought i knew he was the one. I fell to my knees still letting the tears fall like a water fall, i dug through my pack until i found the velvet mask Marshall wore the night he was at the Ball. I took it out and held it in my hands. I stared at it bitterly sad. I then remembered the memories he and i had as friends, when he comforted me, when i woke up and he explained everything to me, when i found the mask and i knew it was him, the one who stole my heart.

But it's all changed.

I took the mask and i ripped it in half and i threw it down. Why was i so upset? I shouldn't be. We've only been together for 4 days, but it seems like years. We've been friends for so long... I thought i knew him better than this. I had to expect this probably because he had had a lot of "experience" in the many years he's been alive. I just thought so highly of him... Then when i started thinking of him even more I then fell down facing the ground crying more than i have in a long time. To think i was about to give myself to him, just made me even worse. I sat up and took my pack, i was still in my pajama shorts and tank top. But i put on my pack and ran home. I took out my sword and on the way i would hit trees. I didn't know why i was mad. Should't i be sad? Why was i acting this way? I shook the thoughts from my head, continuing to run home. Once i got home i threw my pack on the ground and stomped up to the ladder and climbed up it bitterly. I got to my bed and i jumped onto it letting my face hit the feather pillows and i screamed. Then the tears came faster. The more i thought about it. The sadder i got. Then felt my pajama shorts vibrate. Then i took out my phone to see the text.

**MLTVK00: Fi, my bunny, its not what it looked like. You know i love you. You know me, more than most.**

I scowled at the phone, i didn't want his excuses. I set my phone down and put in the CD player i had on my dresser, **White Horse, By: Taylor Swift** I just sat there and absorbed the lyrics. Listening to songs always made me feel better, even if they were sad. This once in particular fit the situation perfectly:

_"Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out, just when you need it too…_

_As i pace back and forth all this time, 'cause i honestly believed in- you…_

_Holdin' on the days drag on.. Stupid girl. I shoulda known, i shoulda known…"_

I just listened to the lyrics and didn't respond to Marshall for a while, but he then texts me

**MLTVK00: Fi, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you. It's complicated.**

I narrowed my eyes at the text and threw my phone on the bed and continued to sing to the song.

_"But i'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tail._

_I'm not the one you sweep off her feet. Leader of the stair well, this ain't Hollywood._

_This is a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down-_

_Now it's too late you you and your white horse…_

_To come around…"_

**MLTVK00: Fionna please respond i have to talk to you. Please i love you.**

_"Maybe i was neieive, got lost in your eyes,_

_and never really had a chance…_

_My mistake i didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand…_

_I had so many dreams. About you and me. Happy endings…_

_Now i know…"_

**MLTVK00: Fionna … I really need to talk to you.**

_"That i'm not a princess. This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,_

_leader of the stair well._

_This ain't Hollywood._

_This is a small town._

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down…_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse…_

_To come around…"_

**MLTVK00: Fionna… i am begging you…**

_"And there you are on your knees…_

_Beggin' for forgiveness._

_Beggin' for me…_

_Just like i always wanted._

_But i'm so sorry…_

_'Cause i'm not your princess this ain't a fairy tail. I'm gonna find someone someday._

_Who might actually treat me well!"_

**MLTVK00: Fionna, please respond. Say something…**

I was screaming the words now.

_"This is a big world._

_That was a small town._

_Here in my rear view mirror disappearing now…_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse…_

_To catch me now…"_

**FioBunny49: Marshall. I don't want your excuses. I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear from you. I don't want to know you… Just- stay away from me. I can't do this.**

_"Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-ooh-oh…_

_Try and catch me now…_

_Oh…_

_It's too late…_

_To catch me now…"_

I shut my phone closed and hugged my knees to my chest, letting the tears slowly fall as i sat there, and cried bitterly to myself. Singing this song, didn't make me feel better.


	16. Did you want some too?

**OM i'm so sorry this is short. I have been studying for finals this week and haven't had the brain to write. I'm posting early because tomorrow i'm out of school so i'll be at a party and such so I hope you enjoy! And don't worry i'm posting on Monday as usual so the wait wont be that long. But if i'm on a roll this ****weekend and write more chaps then i'll post _maybe_ on Sunday. ITS A MAYBE! I have a friend coming from Houston and im seeing her on Saturday so i may not get to write on Saturday. But ENJOY THIS MY LOVES**

* * *

I woke up feeling like a total douche… I could't believe i was letting her run my life. I turned my head to see her beside me asleep, and i just wanted to take her and throw her across the room hoping to put her in a coma. I sat up and put my face in my hands and thought about Fionna. She wouldn't respond to my texts, she wouldn't answer my calls for the past week that Ash has been here. I can't even imagine what she must be feeling.

* * *

It's been a week.

He tries calling me but i just can't answer it. I've been sitting on my bed now for what seems like the whole week, but i just haven't felt the need to get up. Only if i need to go to the bathroom. Other than that. I sit here.

Around me lay used tissues, an unopened tissue box on the ground, waiting to be used, an ice-cream tub with a spoon inside of it, and a book. It was the book on relationships. I opened it again and started reading.

'Relationship Fact #768: A cheating man, is never a faithful man.'

'Relationship Fact #787: There's two sides to every story.'

Those quotes were my favorites. I liked the second one more because i believed that there was. I just still had a feeling that the first one was more realistic. That's why i thought that these go together so well. I slammed it shut and looked at the ice cream sadly and took a huge mouth full leaning back on my head board and closed my eyes to think some more.

* * *

As i stood only in my boxers at the stove making strawberry pancakes, she came up behind me placing her hands on my abs, tracing them, she whispered in my ear making my jaw clench.

"Good Morning Marshy..!" she kissed my earlobe and made her way to my back jawbone and sucked on it. I moved my head away and used my hand holding the spatula to flip the pancake.

"I can't cook with you doing that. Might start a fire or some shit." She let go quickly and i saw out of the corner of my eye, she put her hands on her cheeks.

"You're right! I'm so stupid."

She face palmed her forehead and i smirked and whispered under my breath, "You got that right dumb bitch." She lifted her head up and glared.

"Are you sure you want to do that _right_ now?" She approached me and i stiffened.

"No."

"Good." She shot me an evil smile and made her way towards the bar that separated the living room and the kitchen. She sat down as i finished the last strawberry pancake and set them down in the middle of where she was sitting and where i would be sitting.

She looked at me with glee and i came around the corner, my face probably expressionless as she pounced on me and hugged me. I just stood there in her embrace.

"Oh Marsh! I love how you made me pancakes! I'm so touched. I thought you were't warming up to the idea that i was staying here but i know at least you're trying." She pecked me on the cheek and my face probably read, 'what the hell' as that's what i was thinking! She looked at me as thought nothing was wrong and turned away to sit back down in front of the stack of 10 pancakes. She widened her eyes and licked her lips pouring syrup on it then digging in. I turned the corner into the kitchen again and placed my hands on the counter looking at her. She pried her face away from the pancakes long enough after swallowing to look at me and rolled her eyes at me and asked,

"What now...?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I did not just spend over an hour making pancakes to perfection just so _you_ can have them…"

She looked puzzled still stuffing her face with pancakes and looked at me with her mouth full she muffled again, "Oh id ou vant ome oo?"

"YES?! Are you kidding me right now?!" I slammed my fist on the counter making her jump and i turned around running my hands through my hair. I tried to calm down, i can't believe i'm getting so upset over pancakes. I think it isn't just the pancakes. Its just this week, me having to have sex with her each night. To wake up next to her. I couldn't take it anymore. I punched the wall and left a dent not even making Ashley flinch. She just simply got up and snapped her fingers. The next thing i knew i was up in the air, but i was being held by my neck. By no one. Because Ashley was just standing there with her arms crossed looking at me with a devilish scowl as i choked. Then she swiped her hand and i moved to the center of the kitchen and she started walking around me in a circle. Even though i was immortal and practically didn't need to breathe. It hurt like hell. I felt to see if there was anything holding me up, there wasn't. So i was just clawing at my neck to try and lift myself up. No use.

"You better think twice about snapping around me Marshall… Next time. This will be Fionna. And she will die and i'll hold you down and make you watch." She narrowed her eyes at me as i shook my head. She snapped her fingers releasing me as i fell to the floor with a hard thud and a sharp pain shot through my back. I sat up rubbing it as she still stood over me her eyes closed shaking her head.

"I didn't think it have to come to this. But i guess so." she kneeled in front of me and was inches from my face. For some reason her eyes started to swirl and she started chanting in latin and sprinkled dust over my face. I couldn't move, but i felt drawn to her. Like, i was attracted to her. I shook my head. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I then felt her free hand grab my chin, hard, and pull my face back to meet her. I was drawn in again. When she let go of me, i had the urge to punch her. When i tried all that i could do was rest my hand on her face and i wanted to shout What the hell!, but what came out was, "I love you Ashley."

EXCUSE ME?

"Aww Marshy i love you too." Then i pulled her face to mine when i really wanted to push her away.

As i kissed her i realized. Oh no. I'm under a spell that makes whatever bad thing i want to happen to her, good. I then thought doing something good will turn into bad. So i decided to move my face to her neck and it didn't pull my head back, it worked.

Shit.

How am i going to get out of this…? I thought i was about to cry. I needed to be by Fionna, but how can I when she's keeping me a hostage...?

* * *

It had been 6 more days.

I still lay there. Listening to sad music that i thought would make me feel better.

"Baby, i'm getting worried." It was night time now and she was in her drawer just looking at me "You have been sitting on your ass for almost 2 weeks now. I know you are just torn up. Why can't i just go over there and beat the crap out of him again…?" she rolled her eyes and i couldn't blame her. I looked like shit.

"Because if he's happy." I started to cry again "Then i'm- happ-yyyy!" I started balling and i buried my face in my knees and cried. I then felt Cake's supportive hand on my shoulder and I felt a little better.

"Maybe if you get some sleep you will feel better baby." My face still in my knees, i nodded and i slumped down into the covers and turned away from Cake and pulled the covers over my head and cried silently so Cake wouldn't hear me.

I heard a shuffling of covers then i saw the light go out and i heard Cake whisper, "Night Baby. I really hope you feel better soon. Maybe going to Gumball's ball in a few days will make you feel better." I rolled my eyes. I have totally forgotten to tell her all that has happened when Gumball came over. But maybe i could give Gumball a try again…


	17. I Want You

******LOVE YOU GUYS OMG 100 reviews, 91 followers, 54 favorites! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! **I decided i wanted to be nice on account of the good news. I hope this holds ya'll 'til Friday! This is long so get ready! (Some M language in this only used maybe two-thee times. You have been warned..!)

* * *

After Gumball treating me the way he did I thought to never see him again. But to be happy I had to be around an old friend. I'll try to get along with him. He was indeed an old friend.

My thoughts were interrupted as i ran into the candy gates, forgetting they stayed closed so i had to open them.

I rubbed my face as i scrunched my nose up.

"Damn this door!" as i pushed it open and tried to slam it shut but it ended up going a few inches. "Whatever."

She went back to her thoughts staring into space as she walked to the candy castle.

'Is he happy with her? She took Hambo and sold it to that wizard, how could he forgive her for that…?' My mind swam with possibilities.

'Did she cast a spell on him?' No he would've put up a fight and won.

'Did he go to her because… I didn't-' Okay that is so lumping stupid why would i think that?! He was so sweet about it and i bet, he doesn't even care that we haven't gone there yet.

'Then bitch tell me why he's with her right now..?,' My thoughts tell me. I rolled my eyes at myself trying to be just mad not sad or i'll want to crawl in bed again and just want to die.

I almost ran into the door in my thoughts again.

I gave an annoyed sigh and knocked on the door. I smoothed out my shirt and tried keeping my composure as i thought of what Gumball might want me to do. Apologize. Not even apologizing himself… I shook my head free of negative thoughts and focused on the good times we've had. It brought a smile to my face and lightened my mood as Peppermint Maid opened the door.

"Fionna, dear what are you doing here?" Usually i came before noon time or around there but it was near dinner time and the sun was setting on the horizon.

"I um-" I was interrupted with whispers behind the door that remained closed while she held open the other. Peppermint Maid leaned her head behind the other door and i could see nodded it and walked away. Appeared in the door was Gumball, the skin under is eye purple. I blushed and rubbed my forearm as he turned his back to me to grab the door handle and pull it closed so he and i were outside together.

"I- Uh- Um.." as i faltered with my words he put his finger over my lips and raised his free hand to indicate to stop talking. I looked at him with a puzzled look probably and he spoke for me.

"I know you're sorry Fionna. I am too…"

Excuse Me?…

"I spoke with Peppermint Maid about our encounters and she inferred that i may have come off as to bossy so to speak. So i apologize for my actions and understand your crossness with me. If you would be kind as to forgive my plea for acting so rashly, it would warm my heart." He put his hand over his heart for infuses.

I just stood there with my mouth open not knowing what to say. My anger lifted and i felt like my old friend was back. I didn't know what got into him the other night, but my old friend was back. Without thinking i threw myself at him bringing him into an embrace. He tensed up and stayed that way until i felt him relax and wrap his arms around me. I'm glad i at least had one more good guy friend added to my list.

After i let go of him i could feel i was blushing madly as i tucked my bangs away from my face.

"Shall we take a stroll." he held his arm out to me smiling that warm sweet smile that i fell in love with before-

"I could use a stroll." I smiled to him as i cut my own thoughts off as i took his arm and we started making our way through the Candy Kingdom. I had forgotten what a delight he was. It brightened my mood significantly. I started feeling something again.

That spark.

Of what? Love?

No…! Just liking someone a lot, technically not love.

Yet…

* * *

Why is she torturing me like this?

Making me actually be sweet to her with this dumb ass spell.

Every waking moment, i'm doing something for her. I have to bend over backwards for her needs.

Every night i am unwillingly having sex with her too.

I hate it.

I hate every part of it.

I hate that it's not Fionna.

I hate everything about her. But when i'm in bed with her i imagine it's Fionna's face.

The one thing i like about the spell. Is that it doesn't control my thoughts. I can think about Fionna, I can think about her figure, I can think about if it was her with me in bed and it's not Ashley.

This one occasion when we were in bed I in my mind was thinking about Fionna and i moaned her name out loud, but it changed to say Ashley's. I was disgusted. But i continued to think of Fionna.

It made me feel better.

My thoughts were interrupted and i wanted to see her. I haven't left my house in more than a week.

"Ashley do you want me to run to the store for us sweetheart?" I yelled to her as i floated above the couch. I hate how i had to talk around her. The words tasted like vinegar in my mouth. She walked from the bathroom and looked at me puzzled.

"Why?"

"We're running low on red stuff i wanna go grab some before i starve." The way it sounded in my head was sarcastic and rude. But it came out in concern and worry. I tried rolling my eyes at her but the spell wouldn't allow me.

"Hmmm." she cocked her hip and held her arm against her abdomen while the other watched me closely tapping her chin.

Glob what a creep.

"Fine. I'm hungry myself. Surprise me! But i feel in the mood for spagetti! Get any kind of sauce, toppings, i don't care. Just remember spagetti." Oh jeez. Fionna's favorite food. Shit now my stomach hurts thinking about her and food and just- HER.

But doesn't she seem suspicious… I mean is she that stupid to not think i would see Fionna. Did she forget that she put a spell on me…? Maybe. But i wasn't about to ask.

"Okay sounds like a plan!" I felt the spell turn my wanting to frown into a toothy grin.

I stood and turned towards the door before i felt Ashley's hand on my arm.

"What you're leaving with out a kiss?"

She puckered her lips and i tried to pull away but only to have the spell bring me closer pulling her into a heated french for a few seconds. Then she pulled away and said trying too hard to sound sexy.

"If we do this now it'll ruin my appetite." She licked her lips and her front top teeth running her finger down my front, then using that same finger to push my right shoulder towards the door then playfully shoving me to the door.

"Bye sweetie. Be back soon." she said with no sexiness, or evilness. It was genuine kindness, and the shove was- her.

What the hell… She was actually being nice. But i couldn't be to her. Not after all this pain. But for some reason I said actually me, not the spell, "Bye Ash. See you in a few hours." I floated out and closed the door gently. But i didn't want to bolt right then. She would see me.

I just started leisurely floating towards the front of the cave. Then when i bet i couldn't be seen i bolted. Did i still have my phone? I patted my all my pockets and then my pocket on my black and red plaid shirt. I felt it. I was glad in case Ashley got 'worried' i would text her and tell her everything's 'fine' so she wouldn't come and find me.

The first thing i wanted to do was see Fionna. I had to tell her what has happened.

I had to be next her.

I continued to float just looking up at the nearing dark sky.

I flew as fast as i could to the treehouse.

I looked in the window and saw nothing.

No Cake, No Fionna.

'Could she be with…-' Oh hell no she would never forgive him after what he did to her…?

She wouldn't right?

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as i thought of if she was with him.

I pushed myself away from the outside of the treehouse and flew towards the Candy Kingdom. Eh, the name just sounds alternative.

Why would she like a PINK guy, a will never know. She's not a girly girl. She's my tomboy. She's not as hard hearted with no mercy as she seems. No. She's _much_ more than that….

I came up to the castle and flew around it. Seeing if i could see her with him. When i got to his garden area i saw them sitting on a bench together from my perch behind one of the cylinder towers from a far. Her arm was linked with his and i wanted to spit.

He doesn't touch my woman and get away with it…

Oh Glob i needed to talk to her in the time that i had out. I got out my phone and texted her:

**MLTVK000****: Fionna. I need to talk to you. I managed to get out and i have to talk to you in the time that i have.**

I put my phone back in my shirt pocket and floated invisible down and got behind a shrub that could easily hide me near them. So i turned un invisible and saw Fionna look surprised and reach into her skirt pocket and look at her phone obviously puzzled.

"Is something wrong Fionna?" Gumball asked concerned. Oh bull shit i know he's just shmoozing her so she'll be into him. I know his game.

"Uh- No. Hold on." She took her arm out of his and typed something quickly then put it back in her pocket and folded her hands in her lap as she gazed into his eyes.

"Sorry what were you saying."

Oh Glob… She's starting to be into him again. Oh man.

He smiled and continued to talk that science-y shit, she looked bored as hell. I know her she probably was. Then felt my phone pocket vibrate i quickly looked at it.

**FioBunny49: What the hell are you talking about Marshall.** She over text didn't sound concerned. She sounded just as bored as she did listening to Gum-wad over there. I typed back my hands shaking, worried about if Ashley catches me then something bad will happen.

**MLTVK000: I'm very close. Just come and talk to me while I still have time.**

I closed my phone and needed somehow to let her know i was there. I saw her pull out her phone and look at it. Widening her eyes and turning her head trying probably to see me also trying to be discreet about it while Gumball continued to talk. I got an idea. I turned invisible and flew out so i was right behind her and i put my face right by hers i ran my index finger down her spine and she tensed narrowing her eyes. She knew i was there and i started kissing her neck from behind. She bit her lip i could tell and shifted a little so she was leaning her neck to me. What?! She was enjoying this! Oh yes. I smiled into her neck as she continued to sit there facing Gumball listening to him ramble on and on. I then licked from the base of her neck to her jaw bone and she let out a faltered moan. She stood up quickly and turned to Gumball who was now wide eyed and confused as i stood directly behind him and turned un invisible covering my mouth from laughing. She narrowed her eyes at me and put her hands on her back pack straps and tightened her grip on them so her knuckles were white.

"Uh i kinda have to go. I don't want to but i have to. Cake was the one texting me. She needs me home. I just wanted to listen to you until you finished. Thank you for apologizing it means a lot." She told him trying to hide her blush as she sped through her words trying to get them out as fast as she could. He stood up and took her hands in his.

"It was my pleasure Fionna. We need to do this often. How about you meet me here tomorrow same time."

"Sounds great," she took him into a hug and narrowed her eyes at me again and pointed at me then signaled me to go to the gates. I shrugged shoving my hands in my pockets like it was no big deal and floated to the gates but high enough so i could see her and Gum-wad still talking. She i could tell thanked him again speed walking away now close to the gates as i lowered myself so she couldn't see me and i hid behind the pole/wall thing whatever it is.

She stomped out and said with anger, "MARSHALL WHERE ARE YOU." I got in close and poked my index fingers into her sides and whispered 'Boo.' Into her ear making her jump and yell in fear for that one second. I tried making things seem funny and back to normal hoping to lighten her mood of when she last saw me. What came next indicated not so much.

I was sent sailing back and scudded across the field with a thud. I looked up feeling dizzy and felt my cheek. It was starting to swell. She started towards me, her face seething anger and her fists were clenched. I could tell she was getting started.

Then all she did was jump on me while i was trying to get up, her butt landing hard on my stomach. I was kinda turned on but i was in pain worried that my rib might break.

"Oh shit Fionna!" I managed to sputter what i could. She nailed me in the face again as i was about to speak again. My hands rushed to my nose and i felt blood trickling down to my lip.

"What do you want you ass?!" She held my right shoulder down holding her right arm up like she was about to hit me again.

"I- just wanted to- talk. Things aren't- ugh- what it seems." My lower body in pain as i tried to speak.

Her grip on my shoulder tightened.

"I don't want your bull shit Marshall! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

I coughed and managed to say, "I had to see you."

She lightened up a bit but it didn't last long.

"Why! You don't like me! If you did you would've been with me for the past week."

"I've wanted that with all of my heart but- i- can't."

She tightened her grip on my stomach with her thighs making me groan in pain but become aroused too. In a strange way...

"Then why do you want to talk to me if you know you can't be with me?!" She used her arms to shove me to the ground more than i already was getting up and clutched her head, she was raging now. Her face was red with anger.

"Do you have ANY idea what you have put me through in the past week?! Marshall- i was about to GIVE myself to you!" She clenched her teeth and punched a candy tree drawing visible blood to her hand. She shook it but never took her eyes off me.

"But you just wanted to get in my pants and not wait for me to get there! Instead you have been doing it with Ashley for the past week!" Her anger was turning into sadness as she start to cry managing to get worlds out through sobs. I started standing up slowly like an idiot. I had no idea what to say.

"Marshall i l_oved_ you. But it's all gone to SHIT because you are so _thickheaded_ and a horny dick that had to _fuck_ your crazy ass ex girlfriend instead of waiting for me! I was going to Marshall! Do you not think i have wanted that for forever! I have liked you actually for a _long_ time. I just suppressed it because i wanted to be with Gumball." She paused for a second still pacing and clenching her fists with anger and sadness. I still didn't know what to say, i tried speaking but nothing would come out. My mouth just continued to hang open as she continued.

"But after i found out that you were the mystery person i _knew_ i had to be with you. YOU have no idea. But all you wanted to do was just TAKE ME for granted! I AM DONE WITH YOU." She started to walk away. My senses returned and i flew in front of her and stood making her stop then i put my hands on her forearms backing her body up against a tree and pressed my body against hers and put my arms by her head making sure she couldn't move.

"Fionna. I did love you. Okay? I STILL DO. When i'm around you. I feel different. I feel like i can be me. I feel like that you are my one. You and i have something. I just- I love you so much it hurts Fionna! How you can't see that..! IT HURTS." I pushed off the tree and spun on my heel turning my back to her running my hands through my hair as i tried to keep my composure. She stood still somewhat afraid to move probably and i turned my head back to her.

"Fionna, Ashley is the one that sent me that text." Fionna started to tear up but i tried to ignore it and continue.

"BUT she has been _threatening_ to hurt you. To _kill_ you even." I clutched my hair again and threw my head back and shut my eyes trying to get the terrible thoughts out as Fionna was left wither her mouth agape.

"The first night i could really be me around her. I pushed her away when she would try and kiss me. Then she would threaten you so i gave in. Then she got tired of it and put a spell on me so whatever i try to do bad to her it turns good. I have been _trying_ to buy her trust by having sex with her every goddamn night for the past week of hell so i could just see you for a few hours! I had to lie to her now and tell her that i was going "shopping" but i-" I thought I was about to cry as i was talking to her. Not being able to see her for a week hurt. I swallowed it up and continued.

"I _need_ to be close to you. I'm- I'm _drawn_ to you." I slowly approached her as she put her back to the tree again. I put my body the way i did before and she looked at me with the same looks she gave me before she caught me with Ashley. Love.

I continued and tried not to stare.

"I want all of you, forever, you and me, everyday. I would put up with Ashley for years if it means you not getting hurt. Fionna everything about you makes me love you more. The way you smile when you blush, how you grab my hair when you kiss me, how you're with me. Everytime i would think about it. It made enduring that hell for you all the more worth it." I let my head drop on her shoulder as i looked to the ground about to cry. I felt a tear run down my cheek. Then also a finger tilt my chin up. I saw Fionna's blue eyes staring into my soul. My deepest thoughts. My anatomy. She then took her arms and wrapped them around my neck and her hands wrapped into my hair as she pulled me close and into a tight embrace. I quickly brought my arms down and pulled her tight.

"Marshall Lee, that is the sweetest thing, i have ever heard anyone say to me. In my whole life of living." I felt her lips push on mine with care as i pushed back and deepened it. I had missed her so much. When she pulled away she embraced me again never letting her hands from my hair. I heard her start to cry again and she sobbed into my neck.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea." She kissed my neck and i pressed my face to her long beautiful golden hair which was down and flowing. It smelled like vanilla and lavender and i took in the sweet essences. I still hadn't given her her hat back. For that i was glad. Because she looked so beautiful with her hair down. I moved the hair from her ear and whispered to her,

"I know you are. You didn't know. It's okay don't cry." I tried to soothe her sobs as i stroked her skirt length hair.

"Marshall i don't want you to go. I don't care if she does something, i need to be with you."

It melted my heart to hear her say that. But i couldn't risk it. An idea popped into my head after I thought of Ashley wondering where i was. She would find us and Fionna's life would be in danger.

I opened my closed eyes and moved my head so i was looking at her again.

"We need to get to your house. I have an idea." She nodded and i picked her up bridal style and carried her fast, feeling the wind blow our hair back. It wasn't that long of a fly home but she rested her head in the crook of my neck and closed her eyes.

By the time we got there i was paying attention to the time. I looked at my phone. It was 7:45. I left the house 45 minutes ago so she would be wondering soon. I set Fionna down as i burst through the door flying up the ladder to her kitchen and opened the fridge and searched for milk. Fionna climbed up the steps i could hear as she approached me bending down next to me and asked, "What are we looking for?"

"YES!" I finally found the milk. I was relieved.

"What Marshall?" She sounded concerned now.

I ignored her and then searched the drawers and found the chalk.

While i was walking to an empty wall she stepped in front of me, making me bump into her.

"Marshall Lee what are you doing!" I gave her a peck and gave her a reassuring smile and told her.

"We're going to solve our problems. I just hope she isn't a bitch as always." I muttered the last part under my breath hoping that Fionna wouldn't hear.


	18. Hello Mommy Dearest

**I'm trying to get my chapters to go to 20. 2 more to go! I'll try to fit everything in! I hope this holds ya'll 'til Monday. Sorry this is short. AND OMG 101 followers, 64 favs, 121 reviews! NO WAY! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Oh. And in chap 17 I used a line from the Notebook the movie. Credz to the screenwriters and Nicholas Sparks. **

**(There's one use of M language. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ONCE AGAIN) **

* * *

"Wait what did you say?" Before he could answer I got my answer. He started drawing the happy face, that's when i knew.

I was going to be taking another trip to the NightO'sphere. I just hope this time his mother won't trick him into becoming all evil…

That was awful. To think Cake and I were going to eat those- Ugh..- Bananas.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when i felt Marshall's arm around my waist and i was being pulled through the blue swirling portal.

I didn't want to see what was happening so I nuzzled my face into the crook of Marshall's neck. It brought me some comfort when i heard him chuckle and say, "Don't worry Fi, I won't be tricked, or evil, or be kept hostage in the NightO'sphere ever again. I promise."

Then the next thing i knew we were on the ground and i was clutching onto Marshall for dear life in his mother's castle or whatever she calls home in this hell.

I quickly let go before his mother could see me and brushed myself off and straightened myself up. I didn't want to get on this woman's bad side again. Even if i didn't particularly like her for the way she treated Marshall and I. Marshall chuckled at the sight of me trying to make myself presentable.

"Fi, you really don't need to do that… I don't care what she thinks and you shouldn't either." He smiled at me reassuringly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Are you sure..?" I asked him blushing and brushing my fingers through my bangs. It seemed like I always did that if i was nervous. Funny.

"Yes i'm sure my bunny." He floated to me and took me in his arms and whispered into my hair, "If she does any thing i will kill her." I smiled into his chest and then he pulled my face into a heated kiss.

"Marshall Lee I know you didn't come here just to make out with your little girlfriend." I had completely ignored the sound of clacking heels down the stairs until it came to a stop. I pushed Marshall away and brushed my fingers through my hair again as Marshall broke the silence.

"Heather, i don't need your attitude. I need your help." He stuffed his hands into his pockets again and walked towards his mother who had a woman's black formal suit on with a skirt, the purple amulet, black pointed toe heels, and her hair was in a strictly too formal sleek pony tail. Her hair was like Marshall's raven. I know where he gets it from. Just like his height. I have met his mother only twice, but i never took in how she resembled him. Physically. She was now crossing her arms and looked at Marshall with a disapproving look.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer do not talk to me in such tone young man."

He rolled his eyes, "Heather, i'm a thousand years old."

"But you will continue to be a teenager forever. So that means you still listen to me. Now stop calling me by my first name. I am your mother not your friend. Now what do you need? You need to make it quick i have a meeting in 15 minutes." She looked down at her watch and signaled for Marshall to keep speaking, not even acknowledging my existence.

Marshall rolled his eyes as if trying to contain his wanting to just tell his mother off for being rude but he took a deep breath.

"Mom, Ashley is back, and she's been threatening my life," His mother looked at him with a stern worried look, "Including Fionna's."

She looked confused, "Wait. Your girlfriend is- Fionna." She looked at me and was still confused. I looked up brushing the hair out of my eyes so his mother could see me. I waved awkwardly. The next thing i knew i was pulled into the woman's arms.

"Oh Fionna dear i have missed you!" I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her and squeezed back looking at Marshall who now was looking with wide eyes and his mouth open. I just gave him a shrug and a smile hugging his mom back, glad that she _didn't_ want to kill me. Then I felt her pull back quickly and it startled me, did i do something wrong?!

"WAIT! Ashley is threatening you?! And my son?!" She shook my shoulders waiting for an answer. I nodded with a bit of cowering. I was scared of her! I don't know why though…

Then she looked at Marshall who was still hanging his mouth open but quickly closed it.

"Mom, its true. I need your help. Can you do something I'm afraid that she'll kill Fionna. If i don't cooperate."

She looked scared then angry.

"Well i need to know what she has done."

He said in a matter-of-factly voice, "Well at first she tried suffocating me and killing me, and threatening Fionna so…."

She rushed over to him and took him into her arms and squeezed him tight. He looked disgusted and his hands were positioned away from her like she was a disease.

"Well Marshy i won't let her hurt you i'm so glad you came to me sweetheart."

"Uh mom. A little tight. Please let go." He managed to get out with his face being squashed. She slowly let him go and brushed him off. She seemed distant, but i guess when it comes to her son being threatened, she turned into an eagle protecting her babies. I've never seen this protective worried side. I guess Marshall didn't either. He seemed shocked.

"I'm sorry Marshy. I just don't want anything to happen to my baby." She was about to hug him again but a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks and he backed away.

"Mom stop, you are being weird." She stopped and smoothed herself out and said, "I'm sorry, you never visit and i miss you."

I saw the corners of his mouth raise slightly.

"I miss you too mom." She took him into another hug and he finally embraced back. I think i was about to cry it was so sweet. Well not until she pulled away and sniffed wiping her under eye quickly and smoothing herself out again.

"Well. *ahem* I shall come with you and talk to her myself." I began to get uncomfortable after the last time she wasn't in the NightO'sphere. She shot me a 'oh common' glance.

"Don't worry sweetie. I don't plan on sucking any souls." I felt a wash of relief. WHEW.

I chuckled as she laughed along with me.

"That's good to hear."

Then our laughs were interrupted with the sound of vibrating. Marshall took his phone out of his pocket and glanced at it.

He rolled his eyes letting out a groan, "Speak of the Devil." He snapped his phone opened and said, "Hello Ashley how are you doing today?" He looked at us with his mouth wide and a look on his face that said 'what the actual hell!' I leaned over to his mother trying to hide my surprised expression as i filled her in on what's going on.

"Ashley cast a spell on him. He can only say nice things to her. If he wants to say something mean it turns into something nice before it comes out of his mouth." She shot me a look as if to say 'NO!' I gave her a nod back to say, 'Yeah, it's that bad.'

"Ashley i'm on my way home with dinner now. I decided to walk. I felt like i need more exercise."

I saw Marshall's face grow full of rage but it died down after he closed his eyes and bit his finger. He just forced a smile and said, "You're right. That's why i'm walking. Just- to do it- for you. Okay i'm gonna go. I'll be home soon." Then he snapped his phone shut and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!" He punched a nearby wall. His mother flinched but i didn't. I could see it coming.

"I cannot BELIEVE that i still have to talk to her like a total douche!" He started pacing while we watched him in shock at his behavior. Especially his mother.

"Guess what she said to me! So i said i 'Felt like i need more exercise.' Yeah, so she goes, 'Well hurry it up, and i'm glad you're walking though you have been getting a little fat. I like my men thin. So i'm gonna suggest that you go out more often. You need to lose some weight sweetie.' WHAT THE HELL! I mean seriously! I don't need to lose weight! What the hell is her problem?! She can just go fuck herself…" Heather snapped her fingers and shot Marshall a scolding glance.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer! Language…"

He rolled his eyes and told her unapologetically, "Sorry."

I needed to know for sure if she was going to help after that phone call, "So Mrs. Abadeer-" She held her hand up and said, "Sweetie, only my staff and secretaries call me Mrs. Abadeer, call me Heather or Ms. Heather I really don't care." Marshall scuffed his foot in embarrassment and turned away muttering. I laughed, "Okay, Ms. Heather, will you help?"

She looked at me with a baffled look, "Are you kidding? Of course. No one threatens the life of my son and his girlfriend if i can help it." I chuckled and Marshall continued to mutter.

"That's good to hear. Okay smiles all around. Now lets go." Marshall was fake being happy then he switched back to himself.

I rolled my eyes and socked him in the arm.

"I think he's right sweetie. We should go before the vibes of the NightO'sphere gets to you. Humans are more vulnerable. Since Marshall and I are from here we can be anywhere. But since you're human, you could either get sick, or die."

WHAT. Um…

Marshall could sense my discomfort and he put a hand on my shoulder and shot his mother an evil eye glance.

"Mom, you know that that won't happen. So don't scare her okay." Heather rolled her eyes and moved to the wall.

"So, are we going or not." She asked us snapping her fingers making a portal appear. She smiled at us mouthing, "I'll see you on the other side." Then she jumped through it like it was no big deal. I crossed my arms and smirked at Marshall who wrapped his arms around me picking me up bridal style.

"You know. I really like your mom. I think she's getting better." He snorted at me.

"You don't want to see her on a bad day."

"So this is one of her good days?"

"Duh."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled at me walking through the portal, as i clutched his shirt collar, afraid that he would let me go. Even though, i knew he wouldn't, i just held on just to be closer to him. He smiled at my closeness and then i felt that we were out of the portal again and i let go of him. I then saw we were at his house at the mouth of his cave. He put me down and saw his mother speed walking her way to the porch. He took a deep breath.

"This should be fun."

"What do you mean?" We started walking slowly behind her fast pace to the porch as well.

"If Ashley doesn't cooperate, my Mom will have the pleasure of showing us what one of her bad days look like." I snorted and smirked at him.

"Can't wait to see that," he laughed and said, "I know you can't."

Our conversation was interrupted when we heard Heather banging at the door then Ashley opening it wide eyed, and confused.


	19. What are YOU going to do Grandma

**HEY GUYS OMG I LOVE YOU ALL! 142 reviews, 105 follows, 69 ****favorites. UM AWESOME! Thank you all so much for your positive feed back. I had no idea it would come off so good. I think in the near future i'm going to make this a career thing or more than a hobby. I love writing. Especially for awesome people like ya'll! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Also in this there is talk of and references to certain things... If you aren't comfortable w/ it sorry! I'll put a line to indicate the start. The stop is really the end of the chap. But whateves! The big finale is on Friday... I hate that this is ending so soon... ENJOY THIS BEFORE IT ENDS MY DAHLINGS! Let chap 19 commence.**

* * *

"Ashley. I am here on behalf of my son." Heather said tapping her right pointed toe heel with crossed arms as i stood there beside Marshall as we just had approached the porch behind her.

Ashley looks lazily at Marshall and she chuckles and says, "Really. You tattled on me to your _mother_. Marshall Lee that is pathe- AH!" the next thing i knew Ashley was sent flying across the room and Heather looked furious.

"Do NOT talk to my son that way!" She stomped over to Ashley who was now on her feet with clenched fists.

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do about it, grandma?" She crossed her arms looking with extreme attitude at Heather who looked shocked and pissed at the same time.

Wow. Who would want to challenge the ruler of the NightO'sphere...? I will never know. I guess an egotistical home-wrecking psycho bitch wizard named Ashley. I chuckled at myself watching and thinking about what Heather will do next.

Marshall nudged my shoulder and bent down to whisper in my ear. Glob i hate being short, i can't believe he's like 4 inches taller than i am.

"Here comes one of her bad days…" he smiled against my ear and i smiled sarcastically at him and said, "Can't wait." He playfully shoved me and rolled his eyes.

I turned my attention back to Heather. She was only an arms length from Ashley that i could tell. I could only see her back but i can only imagine what her face looks like. I could only see her fists clenching, she started hovering a bit off of the ground. Ashley showed very little fear but i could tell in her eyes from where i was standing they were full of it.

"What am i going to do?" Heather said through what sounded like clenched teeth. Then i saw Ashley's feet stop touching the ground and Heather's arm was extended out, her hand grasping Ashley's throat. I heard hacks and gasps and i also heard Marshall say under his breath smiling deviously, "Karma is a bitch isn't it.."

I rolled my eyes at him and saw Heather turn so i could see her face, it was smiling at Ashley, like she was crazy. But also like she was suppressing the urge to really unleash the cracken of anger. She started walking towards Marshall and I. I started to get scared. Honestly seeing this is pretty terrifying. Now i know what he was talking about… I inched towards Marshall who didn't look worried, his hands were in his pockets and he had a lazy expression on his face. I snaked my arm around his and he looked down smirking.

"What i will do to you" I then saw Heather who i was standing beside me now, holding a desperate Ashley who was clawing at the dark blue hand and was gasping for air "I will take you back to the NightO'sphere, i will throw you in a pit of fire that i will make sure you stay alive in, you not be able to get out, and you. will. suffer. For all eternity… If you aren't scared now, i can make my point become true, or i can raise the stakes, if you just simply will not cooperate…" Ashley was full of fear now.

She managed through gasps, "I- I'm s-orry. I-'ll relea-se Marshall from hi-s sp-ell. I promise. I- will lea-ve him alone." Heather narrowed her eyes like she was considering this but she shook her head and said, "Not good enough. How can i trust you? You don't make it sound convincing." She shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

Ashley clawed harder trying to pull herself up only if i could see right to get her grip on her throat tightened.

"I PROMISE. TAKE MY W-ORD F-OR IT! I SWEAR!" she was crying now.

Heather started laughing and released Ashley who fell down with a loud thud. Heather stopped laughing but continued to smile, still repressing, and crossed her arms. Ashley took a long gasp for air and clutched her throat letting her head hang down looking at the floor still sitting.

"Okay. Now that you begged like a little bitch, i'll take it." She uncrossed her arms and bent down with a serious look on her face. Her eyes flashing red and her fist reaching out and grabbing Ashley by her hair pulling back so her face was looking at Heather.

"Now. My proposition will still be in affect, if you ever come near my son, or Fionna. Do i make myself clear." her fist tightened on Ashley's hair and Ashley started tapping the ground with her hand like she was tapping out and sputtered, "Yes! Yes i promise please!" Heather released her grasp and stood over her, her eyes still red.

"Make my son normal again." Ashley cowered and snapped her fingers and Marshall shook his head and said aloud.

"Ashley you are a bitch." He looked overjoyed and double fisted the air. "GLOB! I have missed this." I chuckled at him slapping his arm which was by his side now saying, "You goof ball."

Heather turned her attention back to Ashley after looking at us and said, "Now get the hell out of this house. And never come back."

Ashley nodded quickly and bolted to the door and clapped her hands, and in that matter of seconds, she was gone with a puff of smoke.

Marshall turned towards his mother who had a look of achievement on her face and said rubbing the back of his neck, "Mom, thanks for that. I know you had to miss your meeting for this. I'm sorry…" His voice trailed off and he was pulled into a hug.

"Sweetie, i'm happy to help. I don't care about those meetings. Sometimes you just got to roll the dice, and not go to meetings. This was essential that i be here and help you." She pulled back and turned to me, who was smiling probably really stupid-like and i was taken into the woman's arms.

"I always liked you Fionna. I didn't know what it was. You always seemed like a keeper to me. I'm glad my son has you, and not someone else." She whispered into my ear making sure only i could hear. I was really touched at this. Really? I didn't think that she liked me much before today…

"Thank you Ms. Heather. That means a lot." She smiled letting me go and brushed herself off.

"Okay, i need to go now. I have a follow up meeting after the one i missed so i must go. Marshall Lee you and Fionna, come and visit soon. You understand?" She started walking to the wall snapping her fingers making the blue portal open.

"Yes ma'am." Marshall smiled wrapping an arm around my shoulder bringing me closer.

She put one foot in and turned back to us, "Now Marshall, take good care of her. She's a keeper" she winked at me before she returned her attention to her son and abruptly walking up to him whispering something in his ear and he shrinked away from her, "Glob mom. No! We don't-" He turned his head blushing at me and turned to her whispering in her ear. She narrowed her eyes at him and said so i could hear, "Don't hurt her."

He blushed even more and said through gritted teeth stuffing his hands into his pockets like a child being scolded about something, "Glob okay.." I rolled my eyes at his childishness and he rolled his eyes back at me and whispered, "Shut up."

She said before going into the portal, "Goodbye. I hope to see you both soon." Then turned to walk into her realm.

The first thing i was wondering about since i was at his house again was…

"Where is my hat..?" I looked at him smiling deviously questioning. He floated into the washing room and brought me my bunny cap, white as if it was new, and clean. I snatched it from him like it was essential for my life, which technically, it is. But! I took it from him and placed it on my head stuffing my hair into it and let out a sigh of relief.

"Glob i've missed this." I put my arms on my head and Marshall looked sad.

"Hey what's the matter?"

"I'm gonna miss you leaving your hair down." He smiled at me shyly and i walked up to him crossing my arms.

"Let me make you a deal. What if every time, we are together here at your house, i will take off my hat when i'm here. But other than in your cave, here. No. I leave it on. Unless i really have to or i want to at my house."

He looked up like he was pondering the proposition and said, "Yeah. Lets shake on it." I held out my hand and he took it in his. Then shortly after he pulled me to him and his hands went to my hips and i wrapped my arms around his torso, his mouth was next to my ear and he breathed into my ear, "Then that means you have to take it off right now..." He kissed the back of my jawbone under my ear and i breathed out a moan.

The way he said it...

"Do i have to..?" i said so innocently into his ear and he nipped at my earlobe in response. I pulled away and rolled my eyes taking off my hat as he watched with lust like i was taking off my top or something. Maybe he was doing it on purpose…

Once my hair had flowed down and was still Marshall intertwined some of his fingers into it and whispered, "So beautiful…" His mouth went to my neck and I smirked.

"So what were you and your mom talking about..?"

He stopped and i could feel his cold face getting warm.

"Uh…" He pulled back slowly. He was a light shade of pink and he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well..?"

"Uh she wanted to know if we had been using…" his voice started trailing off and i whispered at him, "Protection…?"

He nodded looking at the wall. "And if we've been…" I socked him halfheartedly in the arm.

"Marshall its not that bad. We've gotten close but no. Its not that awkward to talk about."

He looked at me like 'Oh really.' and said, "Uh huh. Talking with your mother about your potential sex life isn't embarrassing." I rolled my eyes. He had a point.

"Okay fine. But what did she mean by, 'don't hurt her'.."

"Um.." he ran a hand through his hair biting his lip.

"What?!"

"Well.. vampires have greater strength than everything almost. And during… sex, vampires" he gestured to himself in particular i could tell "can lose control.."

"Why?" I didn't know why but i also wanted to embarrass him and hear him say it.

"Because you know…" He rubbed the back of his neck and ran it through his hair. He was getting embarrassed. Haha.

"No i don't…"

"When you- orgasm… You lose control…" He bit his lip and i raised my eyebrows. I know he's a thousand years old and he's done that but i was jealous of the girl who took his virginity. It was probably Ashley… That skank.

Of course i was still a virgin but still…

I walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "You need to show me that sometime." i kissed the side of his face on his cheek bone and he shuddered. I smirked, feigning innocence and turned to walk to the couch.

"Anyways. Do you want to be my date to Gumball's ball?" He was staring at me with lust i could tell but was pulled out of it after i said 'Gumball's ball'.

He started walking towards me, "Why do we have to go to that? Why can't we stay here and do something else..?" He smiled deviously putting his hands on my waist but i twirled out of his grasp so i was behind him and i jumped onto his back my legs wrapping around his waist.

"Please. I wanna go _with_ you to a ball this time. Knowing who you are." I put my face next to his so our cheeks were touching. He was holding my legs and i just wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hmmm. What will you give me if i say yes…?" He asked with an all too familiar sexy smirk. Glob.

"I don't know. What do you want?" I asked knowing i just wanted to hear it from him.

"You know what i want…" He licked his lips and managed to pull me around so i was facing him, still latched onto him. I pursed my lips and pulled one hand from his neck away to point it at my chin like i was thinking.

"I don't think so." I smirked at him who looked at me in defeat but then the look of playfulness filled his eyes and started walking foreword backing me up so my back was to the wall holing me in place, his chest against mine.

"What if i make you..? I have some tricks up my sleeve…" He went for my neck and i slapped his face and he pulled back letting me undo my legs and straighten them falling to my feet. I lunged at him before he could regain his sense and pinned him to the ground, my thighs holding his legs together my arms pinning his wrists to the ground.

"You can't make me do shit Marshall." I gave him a seductive look hoping to tease him. It worked because he shivered and i felt something poke me. Glob whatever.

"So? Will you be my date?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. But someday Fi…" he lifted his head as much as he could his mouth to my ear and i felt his hot breath against my cheek. "Someday i'll have you in that bedroom and i will make you feel things you never knew existed…" My nails dug into his wrists as i held down the urge to moan and let him take me right there. But i had to take Cake's word on this, stay away from tier 15 for right now…

"Whatever sweetheart. Not going to be for a while anyway. So you and your right hand are gonna be spending some time together." He looked at me with embarrassment, his cheeks almost red it seemed as i let him go and walked to the couch, sitting down. I bit the inside of my cheek to hold in my laughter.

"So you _do_ know these things…" He was beside me and looked me over somewhat impressed.

"Well i read…" i moved my bangs out of my eyes and looked down.

He looked like he was either about to die of laughter or he was mortified or turned on, "You read _what_..?"

I knew what he was talking about and i punched him in the arm causing him to rub it.

"Glob Marshall no! Cake got me a book that explains everything. Gob you have a dirty mind…" I said with some embarrassment and he flipped his hair giving me a seductive look making me shiver, it always made me feel funny when he did that.

"I don't have a dirty mind. I have a _sexy_ imagination." He licked his lips and i punched him in the arm.

"Whatever you sexy imagination weirdo. I need to go home and get changed for the ball." He put back on his smile and i retorted, "But i'm going to be changing in the bathroom so don't even think about it." I narrowed my eyes at him and he looked sad. Hah.

"Why do you have to tease me Fi?" He said with a pouty look and i held up his right arm and said, "I told you. Get used to your right hand for a while, horny freako." I started laughing while he was mute and was blushing definitely red i could tell.

"Whatever." He pulled his arm away and sat on his hand so it couldn't move.

I stood up and grabbed my hat.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you in an hour."

I turned to the door and i felt a hand grab mine.

"Wait." I turned to look at him but before i could really look i felt hip lips crash onto mine and i was pushed up against the wall.

He pulled back from his forceful kiss and rested his forehead on mine and said, "I love you."

I smiled at him and pecked his lips, "I love you too." He looked at me with hopeful eyes and asked, "So you can change outside your bathroom.?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and lightly slapped his face and playfully shoved him away smiling, "Really. Really? You had to ruin the moment. Glob Marshall you horny weirdo…" I turned back to the door and opened it but before stepping out i felt a hand slap me on my butt and before i could turn around and punch him i felt a hand on my back and i was pushed outside. The door closed abruptly behind me and i heard a husky laugh coming from the other side.

"Whatever you tard…" I walked out of his cave and felt the cool air of night on my skin as i thought of the night ahead of me.

I smiled all the way on my way home.


	20. Finale

**Oh my gosh i am so so so so sorry i'm getting this to you guys late! I NEEDED to make sure this was going to be the best and longest chappie yet! I hope you guys enjoy greatly! Let the Finale commence... **

* * *

I thought of what i was going to wear on the way home. The same dress..?

No. Something New…

Once i got home Cake was playing BMO and she literally jumped at me, her tail frizzing.

"GIRL! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE AN HOUR! IT HAS BEEN LIKE, 2 HOURS! You didn't do tier 15 did you?!" I forgot, i told her i was going to be an hour at Gumball's, oh man.

"NO! Marshall showed up-" She frizzed up even more.

"GIRL YOU DID TIER 15 WITH MARSHALL AFTER WHAT HE DID TO YOU?! You are so grounded!" I was taken aback by this and my mouth widened, i put my arms up in defense.

"WHAT! NO! I didn't do _that_ with Marshall. And i CERTAINLY didn't do that with Gumball…"

She lightened up a bit. I'm glad i had her trust, or else this conversation would reach no end.

"Then what _were_ you doing..?"

"I was with Marshall, and he told me he was sorry and-" I explained EVERYTHING that happened. But not the part where we were talking about him and his right hand or tier 15… That would start _that_ conversation again and i wasn't in the mood to listen to it. ANYWAY.

She stood there and was smiling, "Oh my glob that is so sweet of Heather. I didn't know she could be that sweet."

I smiled and felt warmed by the thought of her affection towards Marshall, "Yeah. I didn't either. I see her in a whole new light now."

She patted my back and said, "Me too Baby." After a few seconds of our moment and i remembered my dress.

"Cake i'm going to Gumball's ball with Marshall. Can you make me another dress?"

She looked worried, "Sister, it is late. When does the ball start?"

I glanced at the clock. It was 9:00, ugh the ball was at 10:00!

"Uh, ten." I looked down at the floor and rubbed my arm. How was she going to make my dress…?

"That's perfect!" My head shot up in shock. How was she going to make a dress in an hour?!

"WHAT? How are you going to make a whole new dress in an hour?!" I asked her while she walked into the sewing room and was about to close the double doors but she stuck her head out and smiled deviously like she was hiding a secret.

"Never underestimate my sewing skills sugar." She closed it and then i heard the sewing machine come to life and her yell at me.

"While i'm working! You shower and get yourself ready!" I rolled my eyes smiling and scudded up to my room to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and closed the door. I didn't lock it, because i knew he wasn't watching me. He was probably getting ready. But half of me didn't care if he saw me…

"Whatever." I smiled to myself as i peeled off my clothes and bra and underwear. I stepped into the warmth of the water and scrubbed the day away. Especially the sweat i had when i was in the heat of the NightO'sphere. I lathered the shampoo and conditioner into my hair and i pretended it was Marshall doing it. The way he would move his hands through my hair… Just him…

"Okay don't go there, don't think like _that_!" I told my self out loud shaking the thoughts of him away that weren't too innocent…

I could swear i heard a voice say, "Who has the sexy imagination now…" It was probably my conscience, but I was worried that he was here. Then I remembered that he was getting ready like i was. (or is he.. :) thats for YOU to decide)

"Whatever." I finished up and wrapped a towel around my midsection and made sure it would stay. I walked in front of the foggy mirror and twisted my hair so the water would be squeezed out of it.

I then turned to walk outside into my room and i glanced at the clock 9:45 saw on another mannequin a short white ball gown, it looked like it would stop in my mid thigh. It was layered with a type of white fabric under the silver sparkled curly Q designs all around the midsection and around the dress. It was strapless and backless. I looked down at the shoes. They were white strappy heels with thick wedge heels. I had no idea how Cake did it, but she did it. I loved it. I loved everything about it. _(If you're wondering about Fionna's dress look up on google: 'short white ball gowns' her dress is the 5th one across the top row. Her shoes, type in 'white sparkle strappy heels' its the third one on the top row.) _

I heard footsteps across the room coming toward me and i turned to see Cake with her hands in a clasp.

"Oh do you like it?!" I ran to hug her.

"Its perfect." i released her and asked totally baffled on how she did it.

"How did you do this in 45 minutes?!" I ran over to the dress examining it carefully. The silver shimmered in the light. It seemed like it was real silver dust.

She waltzed over to me with her arms crossed and the secretive smile she had on earlier came back, "Lets say some pixies owed me a favor…"

For that favor i was glad.

"It's perfect! Thank you so much!" I hugged her again and then i released her knowing i now had 10 minutes after talking and looking at the dress.

"Cake i need help with my hair!" Cake shoved me into the bathroom and began her work. Once she was done straightening it and curling it to perfection. She put a twisted messy bun at the top of my head, with flowers in it leaving most of my hair out and it running down my back to my thighs. _(Fionna's hairstyle if you look up on google: 'straight hairstyles for prom' is the 7th one on the top row)_

"Cake cut my hair." I didn't want it to be to the bottom my thigh just as my knee comes to a stop, because my hair was longer or as long as my dress. I wanted her to cut it.

"Sugar are you sure? How short?" She stealthily got out the scissors and i indicated i just wanted it to my lower back. When she cut it, it was still curled to perfection.

"There you go Baby, i'm going to go downstairs and watch a movie with BMO. Come down when he gets here." I nodded and then grabbed the makeup and but on the bronzer so my face was tanner. I put on a little blush, because i knew being with Marshall, my face would handle the color on its own. I put on volumizing mascara and the red lipstick, knowing it would really pop out since my face was just fair even with the bronzer and my dress that was white. I put Bath and Body works Country Chic lotion on my arms and legs. It was my favorite smell. Other than Marshall's smell of strawberries and just… Him.

I walked out of the bathroom and put on my heels. I became 4 inches taller, as tall as Marshall. I smirked to myself and started walking in them and getting used to it. I glanced at the clock again.

10:00.

Marshall should be getting here soon.

Then as if on cue I heard a knock at the window. I had my back to it when I heard it and I smiled. I turned and walked to it, when i opened it his mouth was hanging open. I took in his features as he was looking at me. He was wearing a white dressy shirt with a black tie, black tuxedo pants and was wearing a black belt, his shoes were dressy black penny loafers. Nothing totally special. Just him being here was enough.

As he floated inside he kept looking me over. I smiled and twirled for him.

"What do you think?" As I was facing away from him about to turn back to see him i felt his hands on my waist and he turned me so i was looking at him. He looked at me with lust, and love. I smirked at him and he told me, "You look amazing."

His mouth went to my neck and he started kissing it and licking the base up. My hands went to his hair, it wasn't slicked like it was at the other ball. It was just his normal hair, but not totally messy, just normal. He said through his ravishing, "I like not having to bend over. You being tall is kinda hot." He went for my jawbone, my eyes closed and i let him just kiss me.

"I like this look on you. Short dress, no straps, no back. Its incredibly arousing…" He smirked against my jaw and i rolled my eyes. Then he made it to my lips and he kissed them roughly. Good thing i kept the lipstick in the top part of my dress. I knew he would have to wash his mouth because it would be red.

"You're torturing me Fionna, red lipstick. Sounds tasty…" She nipped at my lip with one of his fangs and i shoved him playfully and turned away from him so i could grab my lipstick out of my dress. I didn't want him to see me stuffing my hands in my boobs.

"Fi what are you doing..?" He laughed and tried to go around me so he could see. But i just laughed and turned away from him more.

"Nothing!" I laughed and finally got it and walked over to the full length mirror. I put it on again and made sure it looked the same as before. I put it back in and turned to him, he was licking the red off of his lips with his forked tongue. He did this while he was watching me, like he was hungry.

"You horny weirdo." i socked him in the arm and started laughing. "You need to go out the window and go to the front door. Cake is expecting you to be there." He rolled his eyes smiling and went out the window. Not a second passed before i heard knocking downstairs. I felt giddy even though i just saw him. I didn't know why. I just did. I climbed down the ladder carefully and I came down to see him, just looking like nothing happened.

"Hey pretty lady." He floated over to me and took me into his arms, spinning me around and kissing me fiercely. I didn't care if Cake was watching us, as long as i was with him i was fine.

"Um not to interrupt but, the ball is starting like, now. So i think ya'll need to go." Cake started pushing us out of the door and we quickly obliged.

"Okay okay no need to push. I'll see you later Cake." Just as i turned to walk with Marshall out the door she pulled my arm so i stumbled back and i looked at her. Her eyes were narrowed and she whispered into my ear, "Stay away from tier 15. If you go there you will be grounded for forever. You can only do it with my per-" I smiled my hands over my ears and started to walk away.

"OKAY! I get it! Just stop!" I rushed to Marshall's side and we started walking away. Then i felt a furry mouth by my ear.

"If you do do it… Use protection." I quickly shoved it away and i said with embarrassment hoping Cake would hear, "GLOB FINE! JUST STOP!" I yelled from the distance and Marshall was looking at me now with a raised eyebrow in suspicion. I didn't want him to know that he was right and it was embarrassing…

"What was that..?" He asked me with his hands in his pockets, him floating a few inches off of the ground.

"Uh, Cake was reminding me of something." Technically it wasn't a lie.

"Uh huh. What about?" I didn't want to sound embarrassed so i just went out and said it.

"She said if we do tier 15 to use protection." I started to walk faster hoping to avoid his gaze. I know he could tell i was embarrassed but i really hope he didn't rub it in.

"What was it you said earlier? It's not embarrassing..?" He smirked with sarcasm.

Karma is a bitch.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled like an idiot.

"This walk is going to take too long. Let me carry you." Before i could ay anything i was in his arms, his right arm was around my abdomen and his left was under my butt. His left hand went under my skirt thing and put one finger into the side of my underwear and pulled it up and let it go making it snap. He chuckled and i elbowed him in the chest.

"You perv." He put his mouth right by my ear and gave a husky chuckle and i shuddered. Man what he could make me feel…

"Uh huh. You just bring out the dirtiest in me Fi…" he licked my earlobe and i shivered.

"Don't think all this seducing is getting me to do that with you sweetie, i'm not breaking." His right hand started moving north to my breast and i pinched it. He hissed and laughed into my ear, "Keep thinking you won't break. But possibly by the end of the night. You will have…" His fangs scraped across my neck over my delicate veins. Never once breaking the skin. Just then he set me down on the grass in front of the tall gates. It only seemed like a minute that we were in the sky. When it probably was like 5.

"Ladies first," he opened the gate and ushered for me to walk in. As i went in and he was behind me he slapped my ass. I swear to glob… He floated in front of me after he did this laughing.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" I smirked at him crossing my arms.

"Maybe." He said walking with his hands in his pockets, he was swaying his hips in front of him as he walked. Like he was showing off his- Oh man no.

I grabbed his hair from behind him and pulled him back so his chest was arched and his ear was next to my mouth. His hands went to my wrist to try and shake my hand off, not daring to pull his soft, messy, hair.

"FIONNA OH SHIT! GLOB THAT HURTS!" I smiled innocently and whispered in the most seductive voice i could muster.

"WHAT hurts Marshy? That i'm pulling on you or that i just won't give all _this_ to you…?" I pulled his left hand away from my wrist and grazed it ever so slightly over my chest and he melted in my grasp. I let go of him making him fall to the ground. I smirked at him and sashayed away. I was at the double doors before he caught up to me. He put his hands on my hips and pulled my back to his front. His lips grazed my ear and he whispered, "Why do you tease me, so innocent Fionna?" I smiled at him feigning innocence again and said, "Because i love watching your reactions. How i can _control_ you…" I wiggled out of his grasp and went for the double doors. I pulled them open and the sound of loud music and talking reached my ears. The ball room reminded me of when i was here alone, in the corner for a long time. Just lonely and sad…

I was pulled out of my thoughts when i felt Marshall's arm snake around my shoulder, bringing me close.

"It's okay. I'm here." I guess he could sense my sadness and came to help. Just like he did that night… I smiled at the thought and he pulled me onto the dance floor. He twirled me and dipped me down making my hair touch the floor.

After many minutes of slow dancing he took me over the punch table. He poured me some and i sipped it and he glanced at the clock on the wall for the millionth time. Then when he saw it was 10:45 his eyes widened and he smiled and set his drink down on the table.

"Fi- i have to go to the bathroom. Wait here for me okay?" I nodded pecking him on the lips. He floated towards the bathroom and i turned to the stage. There was someone DJing off to the side of the stage. I didn't know who it was but then the person who was DJing said,

"Okay Candy Kingdom ladies and gents, there has been a change in plans. We have someone who would like to sing for his lady. Get up here man!" Then there was a guy in a hoodie and he went on stage with cheers. I couldn't see his face, it was hidden in the shadows of his hoodie. He went behind the mic stand and spun taking the mic in his hand as he did. I was taken aback by his skill.

"Hah, alright. This is for someone, who, i would die for. I love this person so much. I'm going to sing two songs to her. I love you."

He looked down and swayed as the music started.

I squinted trying to see who it was and then listened closely the music as it started, it was a slow piano introduction with violins playing in the background. His voice filled the room with ease and such soothing quality, i felt like falling asleep just listening to it. I took in the lyrics as they filled my ears.

**{Turning Page, By Sleeping at Last}**

"_I've waited a thousand years. _

_I'd wait a million more… For you._"

I felt like someone just made the world a little better after i heard his voice. Because i couldn't believe who was singing.

"Marshall..?"

He looked up and i saw his white fangs and barely any of his face. He smiled at me and continued to sing softly sweet.

"_Nothing prepared me for,_

_With the privilege of being yours_

_Would do…_

_If i had only felt the warmth within your touch._

_If i had only seen- _

_How you smile when you blush…_"

He looked up at me and shot me a sexy smirk. I could feel my face getting hot because many people were now looking at me. I could tell by the words in the song he meant what he was saying, because it is very true. I can just hear it in his sweet angelic voice.

"_Or how you curl your lip,_

_When you concentrate enough. _

_Well, I would've known…_

_What i was living forrr- All along…._

_What i've been living… For…_"

I felt like crying. Normally these things i would just blow off and call sweet. But how he was expressing his love for me, i put a hand over my eyes so people wouldn't see me tearing up. Just then i felt a hand on my hand that was on my face and it pulled it away and placed it on a cool face. It was Marshall. The spotlight was on him and me as he held me by my waist with his free arm that wasn't holding the mic. He pulled me to the dance floor and held me close looking deep into my eyes as if he was peering into my soul as he sang.

"_Your love is my Turning Page…_

_Only the sweetest words re-main._"

He pulled my face to his for a brief kiss and there were cheers in the crowd louder than there was already. He rested his forehead on mine and continued to sing.

"_Every kiss is a cursive line…_

_Every touch is a redefined- phrase._"

He grazed his hand up my arm and went straight to my cheek, cupping it softly and he ran his thumb across my lip as i leaned my head into his hand.

"_I surrender who i've been. _

_For who you are. _

_Nothing makes me stronger than… _

_Your fragile heart._"

He removed his hand from my face and placed it over my heart. Feeling how fast it was thumping…

"_If i had only felt how it feels,_

_To be yours,_

_I would have known…_

_What i was living forrr-_

_All along._

_What i've been living… For…_" I hadn't realized i had closed my eyes and was swaying with him to the words, I felt him pull away and i opened my eyes to find him back on stage. He was swaying with his eyes closed, luring his soul out into this song.

"_We're tethered…_

_To the story we must tell._

_When i saw you,_

_I knew we'd tell it well…_

_With a whisper, _

_We will tame the vicious scenes._

_Like a feather,_

_Bringing the kingdoms to their knees…_"

The music fell silent. He bowed his head indicating he was done and then the crowd went crazy. I smiled just as an idea came into my head and i ran throughout the crowd and reached the DJ station and the guy looks up from his disks that he was organizing and goes when he sees me, "HEY! You must be Marshall's girl. What can i do for you?" I smiled at him and i whispered what i wanted to do in his ear. He quickly obliged and i hid behind the curtains. He signaled for Marshall to come see him and then he whispered something into Marshall's ear. He looked pissed at first but then he rolled his eyes and backed off. I smirked, because of his ignorance.

As Marshall disappeared into the crowd obviously looking for me i ran to the DJ and snatched the mic out of his hand and stood at the edge of the stairs waiting for the introduction.

When i heard it, "Hey Candy ladies and gents. We have a special request for this lovely lady to sing. Get up here girl. And after that. My main man has another song to sing for his special girl. In the mean time. Pretty lady get yo ass up on this stage girl!" I then stepped up on stage and i felt the spot on me and i strutted to the middle and placed the mic in the empty stand. I heard 'Ohhh's and Ahhh's' from the crowd seeing it was Marshall's girl on stage. I didn't know where my confidence was coming from. I just tried to flow with it.

"Uh hi everyone. This song goes to my love. This song perfectly describes how i fell in love with him, and how i really saw him. For the first time."

I nodded at the DJ and he nodded back and put on the music. The guitar music started playing and i began to sing, trying to not make my voice shake.

**{Enchanted By, Taylor Swift}**

"_There i was again tonight,_

_Forcing laughter faking smiles. _

_Same old tired lonely place…_

_Walls of insincerity, _

_Shifting eyes and vacancy,_

_Vanished when i saw your face._

_All i can say is it was…_

_Enchanting to meet, youuu…_"

Marshall's eyes locked with mine and i could tell i blushed. I attempted to put my heart and soul into this. Considering this was how i felt, about seeing him _really_ for the first time.

"_Your eyes whispered, 'Have we met?'_

_Cross the room your silhouette-_

_Starts to make its way to me…_

_The playful conversation starts, _

_Counter all your quick remarks- like,_

_Passing notes in secrecyyy._

_And it was… _

_Enchanting to meet youuu… _

_All i can say is i was Enchanted to meet youuuuu…_"

I opened my eyes and i saw him, his eyes looked glassy. I gave him a reassuring smile and he laughed and mouthed, 'I love you.' Then i belted into the mic never taking my eyes off of him,

"_This Night! Is sparkling._

_Don't you let it go! _

_I'm wonder-struck,_

_Blushing all the way home. _

_I'll spend forever,_

_Wonderin' if you knew,_

_I was Enchanted to meet Youuu-uu-uu-uuu…._"

I looked at him with his hands in his pockets nodding. Like he knew. I knew he did. We were both torn up, then we found each other.

"_The lingering question kept me up, _

_2:00am. Who do you love?_

_I wondered 'til i'm wide awake…_

_Now i'm pacing back and forth._

_Wishing you were at my door. _

_I'd- open up and you would sayy…_

_Heyyy. It was,_

_Enchanting to meet- youuu…. _

_All i know is i was,_

_Enchanted to meet youuuu-uuu._

_This night! Is sparkling. _

_Don't you let it go!_

_I'm wonderstruck._

_ Blushing all the way home…_

_I'll spend for-ever._

_Wonderin' if you knew-ew-ewww…_"

I started to get down from the stage and make my way slowly over to him as i sang:

"_This Night! Is Flawless… _

_Don't you let it go! _

_I'm wonderstruck-_

_Dancing around all alone… _

_I'll spend for-ever, _

_Wonderin' if you knew. _

_I was Enchanted to meet- youu-uuu-uu-uuu-uuu._"

During the instrumental part i let the mic drop from my mouth as i ran to him. He was smiling like a total idiot, but i know that he knew. I pulled his arm and walked slowly to the middle of the dance floor as i sang to him,

"_This is ME crying that: _

_This was the very- first page, _

_Not where the story line ends. _

_My thoughts will echo your name,_

_Until i see you again! _

_These are the words i held back! _

_As i was leaving to see… _

_I was Enchanted to meet, youuu-uuu-uu._"

We were in the middle of the dance floor and i pulled him close as he put his forehead on mine and I repeated over and over again to him, getting louder every time:

"_Please don't be in love with, someone- e-else. _

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you…_

_Please! Don't, be in love with some-one, e-else. _

_Please! Don't have somebody waiting on you!_"

I gave him a quick kiss before turning away and skipped back through the crazy cheering crowd singing my heart out.

"_This night! Is sparkling! _

_Don't you let it go!_

_I'm wonderstruck,_

_Blushing all the way home…_

_I'll spend. FOR-EVER. _

_Wonderin' if you kne-ww-eh-www. _

_This night! Is Flawless…_

_Don't you let it go!_

_I'm wonderstruck. _

_Dancing here all alone…_

_I'll spend for-ever, _

_Wonderin' if you knew: _

_I was Enchanted to meet you-uuu-uuu-uu._"

I was walking across the stage now. I was in front of the mic stand and i put back the mic, both hands still wrapped around it. The music was dying down and i was singing the final words. Making sure all that was said, was said.

"_Please don't be in love with some-one, e-else. _

_Please Don't have somebody waiting on you…_"

The music finally died and i felt hands spin me by my waist to my left and then i was pulled into a huge hug. I immediately knew who it was so i hugged back and he picked me up and spun me. As he set me down he whisper into my hair,

"I'm not in love with someone else. I'm in love with you. Make no mistake about that. And you _know_ i'm _waiting_ for you Fi." He squeezed me tighter for a second then released me giving me a soft, deep romantic kiss. I was actually surprised at how soft it was. I didn't know it could be.

"This next one reminds me of what happened with Ashley. That i will never risk losing you." I gave him a confused look but also a look of thanks. He pushed me to the DJ table with a smile as he approached the mic. He looked at the floor pulling the mic from the stand and the music immediately came on. It was an electronic type of piano sound. Not like the other song he sang.

**(Everything I Do) I do it for you By, Brian Adams)**

"_Look into my eyes… _

_You will see. _

_What- you mean. To. Me… _

_Search your heart. _

_Search your soul… _

_When you find me there. _

_You will search no more. _

_Don't tell me. It's not worth trying for… _

_You can't tell me. _

_Its not worth dying for. _

_You know its true. Everything I do. _

_I do it for you…_"

I walked over to the punch table again and i knew now what he meant. The song said it all.

"_Look into your heart- _

_You will find._

_There's nothin' there,_

_To hide…. _

_Take me as i am-_

_Take- my life…._

_I would give it all,_

_I would sa-crifice._

_Don't tell me._

_It's not worth fightin' for… _

_I can't help it. _

_There's nothing i want more. _

_You know its true. _

_Everything i do._

_I do it for you… _

_Oh yeah._"

He flipped his hair and winked at me. The ladies in the crowd went crazy. I didn't know how there could be so many songs that describe someone's either affection, situation or love, perfectly…

"_There's no love- _

_Like your love… _

_And no other. _

_Could give more love._"

He threw his hand out as if to try and catch me.

"_There's no-where…_

_Unless you're there._

_All the time… _

_All the way! _

_Yeah-eahhhhhh!_"

He drew his hand back as if to pull me closer and his eyes shut as he belted out the last note.

He threw his head down so it was looking at the floor, flipping it in progress.

Just as the music went into the instrumental part he didn't bother stepping down, he just floated to me, and his free arm picked me up by my waist and i wrapped my arm around his neck, his left arm never letting go of that microphone.

"_Look into your heart babe…_"

He sang as he floated us to the middle of the dance floor and we continued to float in mid air, the top of my head resting in the crook of his neck as my eyes fluttered closed, him looking down at my face and he was just spinning us in slow circles. Then sang when the instrumental ended:

"_Oh! _

_You can't tell me. _

_It's not worth tryin' for… _

_I can't heeeelp it! _

_There's no-thing i want more. _

_YEAH! I would fight for you…. _

_I'd lie, for you… _

_Walk the wire for you._

_Yeah i'd die for you…_"

I opened my eyes and realized we had drifted to the stage. He started lowering us and he slowly sang as the song came to an end.

"_You know its true…_

_Everything I do._

_Ohhh-Ohh-Ohhh…_

_I Do it for you…_"

He let me go and turned so he could put the mic away. But turned back to me and took me into his arms. He spun us and i smiled into his neck as i listened to the cheering crowd go crazy once again. I had no idea Marshall could be so deep and heartfelt.

"I don't even know what to say…" I told him as i pulled my face to see him. I tried saying something again he only put a finger to my lips and told me, "You don't have to say anything." He placed his lips on mine and the crowed roared.

Somewhere in that crowd must be Gumball. He would either be broken hearted or just leaving things alone. Right now i tried not to worry about it. I just wish this moment would never end. Then he separated from me and arm in arm, we walked down the steps of the stage on the side and the DJ said, "Well ya'll that was something wasn't it! Such amazing voices! Lets give 'em both a round of applause huh?!"

The spot landed on us, we laughed and bowed as everyone in the room clapped and cheered for us once again. Of course Marshall did the big celebrity thing and raised his left arm that was not around my waist and yelled, "THANK YOU!" to the whole crowd. I elbowed him and said hopefully audible to him.

"Cheeseball." His hand reached to my butt and it squeezed. I tried not to squirm in front of everyone so much. Seeing as though they didn't notice what he did.

"I know i am sweetheart." He told me and his arm went back up as he flipped his hair and he veered us out the double doors, making both of them open at the same time and we stepped out. They closed in sync behind us as well. I got away from him and went to go back inside.

"Marsh i don't wanna leave. I wanna stay until the end-" He cut me off by appearing right in front of me causing me to bump into his chest.

"No Fi. Stars always make a dramatic exit." I rolled my eyes smiling as i socked him half heartedly in the arm and said laughing.

"You _are_ a cheese ball." I turned away from him and he was immediately at my side as we walked to the gates.

He raised his hands in defense.

"Hey. That's how it works."

Once we got to the gates he picked me up the same way he had while we were on our way to the party, his left arm under my butt and his right arm draped over my abdomen. I took one last glance at the Kingdom and smirked at him as my head turned foreword.

"So the real reason you wanted to go was so you could sing to me, if i'm getting this right?" I said cocking my head to the side so i could see him.

"Yeah pretty much." He smiled showing off his fangs. I rolled my eyes at him turning my head foreword again and he squeezed the part of my thigh that his left hand was on. I elbowed him in the chest and he chuckled. I laughed too and then i saw that we were passing the treehouse.

"Why are we passing my treehouse?" He said plainly with a small smile.

"_We_ are going to watch a movie at my house."

I pondered the thought. Glob if he plans on trying to get me to do tier 15… I mean i don't really care. It's funny watching him suffer not getting to have me. I mean i WANT to do that with him. I just, i don't know if i'll be good at it or not… I mean what if he is bored by me not knowing how to do anything…

Once we reached his cave he flew us onto his porch. He let me go and i landed on my feet. I stumbled though but he let me fall into his arms. He helped steady me and i brushed my short dress down. He looked me over while i did this i could tell and i quickly looked at him and he looked at his door rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" I smiled at him smirking.

"Oh nothing." He smiled back at me and i nodded and said, "Uh huh."

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "Shut up."

He then opened his door and i walked in and plopped myself down on the couch.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked walking over to his rack of movies.

"I don't know you pick." I bent over and unstrapped my heels and i slid them off. Then i pulled my legs onto the couch and lied down so i was taking up the whole couch, and my head was nearest the kitchen away from the door. I let out a long sigh and then i opened my eyes from them being closed to see Marshall Lee above me floating.

Before i could protest his mouth was on mine and it instantly became a french. His tongue explored my mouth and my hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer. Then his whole body was on mine and his arms grasped the cushions at my sides. Then i felt his arms on my hips and he moved his mouth to my neck and he licked it from the base up. I bit my lip trying not to moan. Not letting him have the satisfaction.

But i couldn't help it. I moaned and he smirked into my neck and then his hands went to my thighs. I immediately sat up and pulled my legs to my chest and i placed my chin on my knees.

"I'm not breaking Marshall." I smirked at him who just looked at me dumbfounded for a moment but he then rolled his eyes smiling and stood up to go to the rack again and said, "We'll see about that."

I stood up and told him, "I have to go to the bathroom." With that i dashed up the ladder and into a little room where his door was to his room. I ran into his bedroom and went to his bathroom, the only one in the house. I went in and closed it creating a loud thud. I went to the sink and i placed my hands on either side of it and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

"I want to. But i just don't know if i can. What if i'm not good…." I didn't care if he was on the other side of the door. I just wished right now that i had the courage to just do it.

"UGH!" i put my hands on my forehead and stepped back so my back was on the door and i slid down so i was sitting on the floor.

I started to unravel the bun on top of my head and i let the flowers that were in it fall to the ground.

"Why am i being such a coward. I'm the heroine of Aaa for globs sake…" I stood up frustrated with myself and looked in the mirror "Why can't i just do it?!" I put my head in my hands and was holding in the urge to cry.

"I mean he's not pressuring me. I've been wanting to do it ever since we got together before Ashley came along… I'm going to do it. NO! Oh my glob!" I slapped my face and i growled at the mirror.

I heard a knock.

"Fionna, can you tell me what you're doing in there…? I heard a slap." I heard him chuckle and it brought a smile to my stinging face.

I took a deep breath and made my self look presentable. I brushed my fingers through my hair and showed the mirror my most seductive looking face. Then i wiped it off and sneered at myself, disgusted with my weak self before turning to the door and putting my shaking fist on the nob and turning it.

"Yeah i just- AH!" I started walking out with my eyes closed and my hand on my forehead. But when i opened my eyes i saw him on his bed with only his boxers on. Oh glob.

He started floating up still on his back and then turned up like he was standing.

"Marsh."

"Yeah." He smiled cheekily at me feigning innocence… Gob.

"Why are you only in your boxers." I put a hand on my eyes and stood there biting my lips so that it was in a line, i was trying not to laugh.

"Eh, I just felt like getting comfortable."

"Why not put on some pants or something you perv!" I started walking to where i thought the door way was. When i ended up running into the side of the door. I guess it was ajar..

"Dammit!" I stumbled back and fell on my ass.

"Damn those doors!" I rubbed my nose and my cheek. They mainly got most of the door…

"Um are you okay Fionna…" He smiled at me and floated criss cross apple sauce sitting next to me.

"Yeah. I always feel my best after running into a goddamn door." I sarcastically smiled at him and continued to rub my face. I stood up and watching this time, I walked out of the door and jumped down the hole with the ladder in it and walked to the couch. I plopped down and put one leg on the couch and left one hanging off.

I saw Marshall come down in sweat pants this time. His eyes widened when he saw me.

What?

I looked down and my legs were parted in a… weird, way… I rolled my eyes at him. Ugh his stupid dirty mind.

"What you're thinking of is sexy imagination my dear, you know this." He said waving a finger at me as if to scold me and i rolled my eyes but was also baffled that he read my mind.

"Whatever you tard." I stuck my tongue out at him. He walked over to the movie rack smiling and pulled out **Sinister**.

"Lets watch this." Oh my glob. I think that is the scariest movie i have ever seen in my life. Hey! Things scare me easily!

"Uh yeah sure." i straightened myself up so i was just slouched on the couch and i was crossing my legs letting them touch the floor.

He bent down and put the movie in. I found myself staring at him. Just watching him move. What his habits are. How he moves…

I felt my mouth hang open when he stood up and stretched. He flexed his muscles and stretched his arms behind his back, showing me his toned back as he flexed it. He turned back to me still stretching and now flexing his chest and abs, not on purpose... Showing off his details.

I couldn't help but stare…

"Enjoying the view." he smirked at me.

I nodded mindlessly not knowing what he said.

"I knew you would..!" He winked at me and i realized what he had said. I blushed a furious red and i shook my head of my haze. He laughed and floated next to me sitting down to my left so his hip was right next to mine. He grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV and the creepy music came on indicating the movie had already started.

**{1 hour into the movie} **

I had wrapped my arms around his midsection without even knowing it and he just chuckled and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Gob why do i get so scared at these things." I said with half of my face in his chest the other half being covered by my hand.

"You're you Fionna, and i wouldn't want anyone to change that." He, i could tell rested his cheek on the top of my head after kissing it.

"Whatever cheese ball." I muffled through my hand after cowering at the scary music, which made Marshall only chuckle more.

I had kept my hand over my face the remaining time. Once the end of the music came the creepy music of the credits was playing and i asked trembling, "Is it over…?"

He unwrapped his arm from around me and i was still mindlessly latching onto him.

"Yeah Fi, its over." I removed my hand from my face scarcely to see the credits paused and i slowly released my grip on him. I sat up and pulled on my hair.

"Sorry about that. I just don't know why i'm so scared…?" I widened my eyes on how that meant another thing too..

"What are you scared of?"

"What are you talking about?" I started brushing my fingers through my hair nervously.

"I mean, what are you afraid of?"

I just sat there running my fingers through my hair, thinking on what i want to say.

"I'm-I'm afraidthatyouaregoingtothinkthati'mnotgoodorsometh ingandireallyjustwanttobutican'tbecausei'mjustacow ardandishouldn'tevenbeworthyto."

I managed to get all my words out really fast with one breath. I finally came out with it.

He just stared at me with a surprised expression and i just sat there waiting for a response. Did he know what i was talking about. I really hope he did because i didn't want to have to explain it.

"Say something." I demanded of him becoming worried and embarrassed.

He gave a soft smile exhaling briefly and took my face in his hands and pulled my mouth to his.

He brushed his tongue across my bottom lip and i opened my mouth for him.

"Fionna."

He said moving from my mouth after a while to my jaw after his tongue had explored every inch of my mouth.

"You-" He nipped at my jawbone and my hands went to his hair.

"You have no right to be afraid. This is your first time. I was just joking with you all this time. You don't have to if you don't want to okay." He had reached my neck and quickly licked my pulse point tasting it. I could hear him swallow thickly and he let me go sitting back on the couch.

"Marshall. I want to." My eyes hopefully full of determination and want.

"Then what are you afraid of?" He scooted closer to me running a hand through my bangs brushing them away from my face.

I swallowed a lump that was forming in my throat, i closed my eyes and grit my jaw.

"I'm afraid that you will think i'm stupid and bad because i won't know what to do and i'll just be a turn off and ugh!" I slapped my hands onto my face burying it in my hands. I felt my face tingling from when i slapped it and then also a pair of muscular hands pull my own away.

I bet my face was extra red from when i slapped it and from my embarrassment.

"Fi look at me." he said with concern and pity.

I looked up from my lap and saw him. His eyes full and loving.

"Why you would ever think you would be a turn off i will never know," he chuckled brushing the back of his hand on my cheek as it grew hotter, "and I don't care if you wouldn't know how to do something." He pulled my neck to his mouth and started ravishing it roughly and i let out a breathy moan.

"Wh-Why not…" My voice trailed off as his left hand left my shoulder from when he pulled me to him and it traced my waist, to my hips, to my thigh. He squeezed it making me gasp and he said huskily.

"Because i would show you." He nipped my neck above my jugular and i inhaled sharply.

"Really..?" I said trying not to moan because he started licking from the base up the column of my neck to the bottom of my jaw.

"Why you would think different i don't know." He smiled against my wet neck. After i paused and let him kiss me and kiss my neck i finally said it.

"I'm ready." He stopped and looked me in the eye, with the same look when he sang to me. The look like he was staring into my soul.

"Are you sure." It wasn't a question really. I could tell he was holding back something, i heard a growl in the pit of his throat and his eyes were turning red.

"Yes." I pulled his face to mine and he let his growl out.

He picked me up by my waist still kissing me fiercely and flew us up the ladder, through his door into the bedroom. He placed his feet on the ground, making me place my feet on the ground as well. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, our tongues brushing over one another. I pulled away and he blinked at me, confused.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be out soon i promise. I won't slap my face this time." I smiled at him and he flashed me a fanged grin and said, "Okay fine." He released his grip on me and turned to go into the bathroom.

I shut the door, leaned against it and took in a deep breath.

"Okay okay. Get it together. You are about to lose your virginity, its not that big of a deal. What the hell am i thinking of course its a big deal." I buried my face in my hands and i ran a hand through my hair.

"Okay. Its time to go out there and show him that even though you are a virgin, you can move." I stood up and I pulled down my dress a bit to show some more cleavage and i washed my hands, along with my arms with water and i splashed my face.

I dried everything and i brushed my hair and fluffed my hair to give it volume.

"Now, showtime." I gave my most seductive look and grabbed the door knob with a deep breath.

I opened the door and left it open so i was leaning on the edge of the door, putting my arm above my head, fisting some of my hair, cocking my hip and resting my left hand on it. It was the same thing i did when i wanted to "test" something when we had the milk surprise and i was hot.

Memories came back and i wanted to go back. But then again, i want to be here, now with him and i wanted him to take me.

I observed him, he was laying on the bed and his hands were laced behind his head. When he saw me he sat up very quickly and looked me over. His eyes grew wide and he licked his lips with his sexy forked tongue that made me shudder.

"Now where were we." I said it the same way i did on that same day. I closed the door, keeping my back to the door and i kept the look on my face as i walked over to him. I climbed over him and his lips smashed against mine. While he started to pull down my dress, before things got to crazy and i wouldn't be abel to think. I started thinking of what he and i have ahead of us.

Starting…

Now.

_Fin_

* * *

**Um ohmygosh. Its the end. I am like devastated. I cried when i finished this. I cannot even tell you guys how grateful i am for you guys' support, follows, reviews, and favorites. I love writing and i promise i will be continuing. Just check my profile from time to time and i bet i will have possibly one-shots or new multi chapter stories. I have really enjoyed writing this and i am so sad it's come to an end. I want to thank you all so much again. Farewell my pretties! **_for now... _;)


End file.
